Pit Viper
by c62
Summary: No conocía a ese extraño hombre que acababa de llegar, pero debía averiguar quién era. Desenterrando secretos olvidados y hurgando en memorias ajenas Hein descubrirá por las malas cuánto daño puede hacerle ese irresistible veneno. [yaoi]
1. Neurotoxic

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, estos son propiedad exclusiva de SNK.

 **N/A:** Primero que nada ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Hein! Aquí regreso a fanfiction dot net con una historia nueva y que como sorpresa adicional, actualizaré SIN FALTA todos los lunes a partir de ahora. Bueno, ¿que más decir? Me gustó muchísimo este personaje desde que lo vi y estuve delirando al respecto de que sucedería si llegara a cruzarse con mi niño (no tan niño) mimado: Yamazaki. Imaginense cuanto enloquecí desde que lo confirmaron XD La idea de este fic viene gestándose desde entonces, y como me gusta mantenerme relativamente fiel al canon en algunas cuestiones, estuve esperando a ver las interacciones que los dos tenían en el KOF XIV. Después de eso, simplemente no pude dejar de escribir, y lo que logré hacer me gusta tanto y de todo corazón espero que a ustedes, queridos lectores, también les guste.

En fin ya dejo de hablar tanto y los dejo para que lean, dejaré algunas notas al final, ¡nos leemos ahí!

 **Aclaraciones:**  
—Diálogos.  
"Pensamiento"  
 _Énfasis._

* * *

A pesar de los rumores que presentaban a Geese Howard como un hombre de temer, era un empleador bueno y tan generoso como nadie habría esperado. Trabajar para él en la afamada compañía Howard Connection con sede en la imponente Geese Tower era un lujo en sí mismo. Sí, el señor Geese tal vez podría tener un poco más de autoestima que cualquier persona que hubiera conocido, pero era un hombre muy elegante de buen vivir y quería más o menos que sus empleados en su totalidad estuvieran al nivel de las circunstancias, cualquiera habría opinado que tal cosa era muy buena.

Está bien que South Town sea una ciudad peligrosa, eso no puede negarse, pero junto a la gente correcta ese problema pasa desapercibido. Haber dejado el viejo continente en busca de un nuevo prospecto en la buena América, la tierra de las oportunidades, había sido una gran idea, y desafiar a cualquiera que aconsejara lo contrario a acercarse a la torre había sido otra gran idea. Como en cualquier lugar, si uno es lo suficientemente inteligente para saber decir por favor y gracias con un buen tono de voz, se puede caer más que bien y se es aceptado por prácticamente todos. En South Town hay demasiada gente de todo tipo, gente que pelea, gente que intenta vivir de forma pacífica, gente que sufre, gente que vive y muere. En tanta variedad es cuando se llega a un común acuerdo que implica no hacer preguntas, y que de hacerlas, olvidar la respuesta. South Town mantenía tantos secretos ocultos entre sus callejones y rascacielos, enterrados en sus parques o ahogados en sus lagos y ríos, que si se prestaba atención podían oírse como un suave murmullo que te arrastra a intentar saber más. Y en querer saber más es donde radican la mayoría de los problemas.

Pero South Town es tan bonita que no se la puede ignorar, y no se puede evitar sucumbir ante el deseo de saber más de ella, especialmente cuando se es un recién llegado, alguien que lleva tan poco tiempo que ignora muchos de los códigos que la gente ya conoce muy bien. Alguien que vivió toda una vida cruzando el océano, en un país con códigos éticos y laborales tan diferentes a los americanos, pero que el señor Geese valora y destaca siempre que puede, principalmente frente a sus hombres de confianza. Eso molestaba ocasionalmente a Billy, no tanto así a Ripper y Hopper, pero ellos dos parecían divertirse con los desplantes, casi berrinches de Billy. Fue divertido por un tiempo pero el nuevo no debe reírse de esas cosas.

Billy Kane. Un hermano de Europa que no lo parecía. Prácticamente criado en South Town, era tan ruidoso y malhablado como cualquier americano, excepto por el señor Geese, pero tanta lealtad suya era siempre algo digno de ver. Aún sabe a qué hora se toma el té, claro, y es que su hermanita adorada se lo recuerda siempre que pueden verse. Demasiado protector de ella, la muchacha ya es una mujer adulta, y una muy atractiva según el señor Geese, por lo que Billy no debería seguir portándose así. Pero ante eso, él solo ladra.

Los ladridos de Billy hacen eco en la gran oficina con aquel inmenso ventanal, prácticamente una pared de cristal, por donde el gran Geese Howard observaba la ciudad, su ciudad, y de paso ignora muchas de las fútiles quejas de su mano derecha. Cabe destacar que Billy no habla demasiado con cualquier persona, su inicial desencanto con cualquier recién llegado es evidente y se mantiene a raya diciendo solo lo justo y necesario, en frases tan cortas pero que golpean tan fuerte como esa arma suya, su sansetsukon. Por órdenes de Geese, Billy explica cómo funciona Howard Connection y todo lo que hay que saber acerca de todo con tal claridad que tanta devoción y gusto por su trabajo simplemente no pueden ignorarse. Con el tiempo su actitud con los nuevos mejora, y según Ripper, siempre es así. Hopper puede confirmarlo.

— Seguro mucha gente ha comenzado a creer estupideces —su voz es ligeramente aguda y su acento británico sigue ahí, algo sutil—, estupideces como que el señor Geese ya no es quien era, perdiendo nada más y nada menos que un King of Fighters.

— Nosotros también perdimos, y nuestras habilidades dejaron mucho que desear en el último combate. El señor Geese contaba con nosotros y le fallamos.

— En eso tienes razón —Billy señala severo con su tenedor de plata, antes de tomar con él otro bocado a la porción de Bienenstich en el plato que sostenía con su mano libre—, tenemos que entrenar más duro, el deber de un guardaespaldas es siempre protegerlo y fallamos.

— Pero, con todo respeto, yo no…

— Ya, eres tan bueno peleando que a veces lo olvido —dejó el tenedor sobre una mesita pequeña a un lado y como un niño le dio un lengüetazo a su plato una vez que hubo terminado su postre. Billy tenía demasiadas actitudes un tanto impropias pero hacían a su persona y eso le aportaba tanta personalidad que corregirlo habría estado mal—. Vas a ponerme gordo con esto, es delicioso.

— Gracias.

— Deberías hacer más cuando Lilly pueda venir de visita —la simple mención de su hermana le iluminó los ojos—, o bueno, también puedo tomarme unos días yo e ir a verla y llevárselo, mientras más lejos esté del peligro que es esta ciudad, mejor.

— Si el señor Geese me lo permite, ¿podría ir con usted? Lilly parece agradable, y me gustaría tomar el té con ella alguna vez.

La mirada de Billy se tornó de hielo, en una clara advertencia que grita _aléjate de mi hermanita_ pero la misteriosa dama está fuera del alcance de un simple mayordomo y él, como su hermano mayor, debería saberlo bien—. Pues ya veremos.

— Muchas gracias, seguro tiene historias suyas maravillosas, como hermana menor nadie debe tener un mejor concepto que aquel que ella tiene de usted.

— Hey, ahí estás de nuevo —aunque de evidente mejor semblante, Billy ya comenzaba a volverse inmune a palabras de ese tipo—, no sé qué tramas, pero siempre te sale bien.

— Ya le he dicho que no tengo ambición alguna, tan solo ser un buen mayordomo para el señor Geese, y no golpear sus valiosos automóviles cuando me toca conducirlos.

Billy solo asiente con la cabeza y aunque desvía la mirada al resto de Bienenstich que reposa con su dulzura absoluta sobre una charola de plata en la mesita a un lado, se contiene y concluye que una porción es más que suficiente. Estar solos en la oficina no sucede muy a menudo, y conversar de su dueño sin que él los escuche es extraño. Muchos juegan en el bosque cuando el lobo no está, pero no hay queja alguna con tan increíble jefe como lo es el señor Geese. El inglés cambia de tema, luego de una buena charla acerca del jefe de ambos, habla de cosas variadas, va y viene de un tema a otro. Es un compañero de charlas interesante, con poca cultura de la alta, pero si mucha de la calle. Billy no tiene idea que a veces voltea para mirar sobre su hombro y se ve como un cuadro de Vermeer, con ese arete suyo que si bien no es una perla brilla de igual modo, pero Billy y su sansetsukon conocen cada callejón de South Town, y no se abre antro en la ciudad sin que él se entere. Sus saberes deben ser aprovechados, y con un pequeño vaso de Kirsch, solo uno porque no se debe beber en el trabajo, una porción de Bienenstich o una de Sachertorte, habla muy a gusto y responde con ganas cualquier pregunta.

Geese vuelve luego de un rato de quién sabe dónde porque no dijo nada antes de irse hace ya algunas horas, y aunque de un gesto con la mano pide que ambos sigan sentados eso no ocurre. En su rostro se hace evidente cierta incomodidad, caminando en círculos por la oficina, mirando por el ventanal ignorando a sus subordinados y sus preguntas. Pide silencio y se voltea, caminando sin decir una palabra hasta su escritorio, sentándose en su magnífica silla, digna de un presidente o un villano multimillonario de película de espías, y es que tal vez tenía un poco de los dos. Uno de pie a su lado y el otro frente a su escritorio, el presidente o el villano siempre tuvieron mayordomos y guardaespaldas.

El mayor de los tres abrió un cajón de su gran escritorio y sacó del mismo una caja de madera delgada con un vistoso sello rojo en la tapa. Levantó la misma y escogió uno de los puros que reposaban en su interior, el olor a tabaco haciéndose presente en la oficina. Como un ritual que parecía sacar de quicio a Billy pues el señor Geese se mantenía en silencio e imperturbable, cortó una punta del cigarro con una herramienta especial y para horror de cualquier mayordomo que se precie, se negó a aceptar fuego ajeno para sacar su propio encendedor, cerrando los ojos al relajarse tras la primera calada.

— Estoy orgulloso de ustedes —el humo casi parecía una muestra corpórea de ese orgullo real que el jefe sentía. Billy se mostró muy entusiasmado por ello, tosió apenas y se paró tan derecho como pudo, antes de agradecerle efusivamente para después inclinarse tanto que parecía que fuera a golpearse la frente con el borde del escritorio. El señor Geese pareció tener la misma idea y río entre dientes.

— Tu Hein, has demostrado tu valía. Has hecho un buen trabajo.

— Muchas gracias señor, es un placer servirle y pelear a su lado, pero Billy merece más crédito por eso. Él me ha enseñado mucho y ve por mí.

— ¡Hey! Pero tus habilidades ya estaban ahí, solo necesitaban pulirse para Howard Connection.

— Nada habría sido posible si en su absoluta generosidad el señor Geese no me hubiera aceptado como mayordomo, y si usted tampoco me aceptaba, seguramente habrían decidido prescindir de mis servicios. De verdad estoy muy agradecido por todo lo que se me ha brindado.

Geese está contento y lo demuestra soltando una carcajada que Billy corea casi de inmediato, tantos discursos educados usualmente les hacen mucha gracia, como si no estuvieran acostumbrados a ello a pesar de su trabajo. El acento alemán debe influir un poco también, no hay manera de estar seguro.

— No sé qué habría hecho de no tenerte, Hein —se reclinó un poco en su sillón que hizo un suave chirrido, y con el cigarro en la boca se parecía un poco al campeón Antonov —, pero llegaste a tiempo para recibir la invitación al King of Fighters porque, ¿quién habría sido el tercero en nuestro equipo? ¿James? ¡Ya ha intentado matarme dos veces después en torneo!

— Pues por un momento creí que usted no participaría, y tal vez podría entrar yo con Ripper y Hopper, algo que por alguna razón nunca sucede —Billy hizo un gesto y contuvo su risa un instante, seguro también creía que Ripper y Hopper nunca llegarían a ser competidores en el gran torneo.

— Ellos se quedan vigilando todo aquí —aplastó su cigarro contra un cenicero de vidrio y miró distraído en dirección al ventanal, el cielo estaba oscuro como si fuera a llover pronto—, tal vez uno de ellos debería ir con ustedes la próxima, yo me estoy poniendo algo viejo para esas tonterías.

— ¡Imposible! —el coro de voces indignadas le hizo bastante gracia.

— La gente de esta ciudad ya lo cree, y antes de que lo confirmen prefiero retirarme, no es conveniente que tengan esa imagen de mí, que me estoy poniendo débil. Además, quien quiere ese cinturón de tan mal gusto.

Billy asintió con la cabeza dándole la razón, pero la mirada en su rostro delataba que quizás a él le habría gustado ese cinturón, probárselo y tal vez tomarse algunas fotos para enviárselas a Lilly. El inglés no tenía mucho gusto por la ropa elegante, le costaba demasiado ponerse un traje para ir al trabajo y se negaba a usar corbata a menos que tuvieran una reunión muy importante en la que no hubiera lugar para excusas, donde también seguro debería quitarse su siempre presente bandana. Se había arriesgado con esos pendientes suyos, que al jefe no le molestaron en lo absoluto, casi como si no pudiera verlos, pero era muy extraña esa asimetría de justo usar uno solo ese día. Tal vez había perdido el otro.

— Señor Geese, ¿no le gustaría algo de Bienenstich?

Geese desvió la mirada a la bandeja de plata y tras examinar por un instante la cubierta de almendras y miel chasqueó la lengua, con un ligero aire de desaprobación que habría roto el corazón de cualquier pastelero—: No, de hecho preferiría antes un buen filete, pero aún falta para la cena. Guárdalo y no dejes que Billy se lo termine.

— ¡Que c-cruel, señor!

Incluso desde fuera de la oficina podía oírse la profunda risa de Geese aunque no así las quejas de Billy, el sonido cada vez más tenue conforme se agrandaba la distancia entre la puerta de la oficina y las puertas del elevador al final del pasillo. Dentro de éste suena una suave melodía relajante y el movimiento al bajar tras oprimir un botón es igual de suave. En el espejo el reflejo sonríe contento, un mechón más de cabello sobre la frente sobre los lentes de fino armazón, y ahí está esa simetría que no puede verse en Billy. Se ve bien.

La campana de plata al igual que la charola brilla reflejando la luz blanca del techo del elevador, y aunque es un viaje corto de igual forma es entretenido. En las cocinas de la torre siempre hay mucha gente yendo y viniendo, en un bonito espectáculo de artistas de punta en blanco, unos balanceando platos, tazas y copas de porcelana y cristal, y otros más rudos jugando con fuego cerca de las estufas. La gente que trabaja en Howard Connection es reflejo de la variedad de personas que están allí afuera, cruzando el puente. No podría soñar con trabajar en un mejor lugar. De vuelta al piso superior sucede toda otra vez. El botón, el reflejo y la música. Es un día como cualquier otro en la Geese Tower pero especial como el primero, y así ha sido desde el principio.

Al empujar las puertas para abrirlas y entrar a la oficina, el comunicador que el señor Geese tiene en una esquina de su escritorio suena en un chirrido casi como queja, que interrumpe cualquier cosa de la cual pudieran haber estado hablando. El mayor se apresura a responder y sus dos subordinados están atentos para escuchar que puede ser, pues ese pequeño aparato de plástico negro no suena lo suficiente como para que uno pudiera acostumbrarse a su llamado, que es sin duda sorpresivo. Y entonces antes que el señor Geese pueda dar permiso a que su interlocutor informe lo que sucede, este, quien es una joven mujer, habla en un susurro tembloroso, agregando un llanto desesperado que apenas ha comenzado.

— ¡S-Señor Howard! —el intercomunicador deja oír el sonido de cosas rompiéndose y ella entonces grita asustada, como descubierta en su escondite que no debe ser más que un enclenque escritorio de madera que no ha logrado protegerla. Hay cierta interferencia y parece apagarse por un segundo antes que otra cosa pueda oírse.

— Hola, viejo… —una voz grave que arrastra las palabras suena desde el otro lado. Sin darle tiempo de responder la comunicación se pierde entre la estática, como si el aparato hermano hubiera sido destruido. Los rostros del señor Geese y Billy muestran evidente preocupación, pero Billy parece más fastidiado. Aprieta su sansetsukon con ambas manos y gruñe con furia.

— ¿Qué diablos puede querer? ¡Creí que ya se habría muerto o algo, maldito sea!

— Pues dinero, ¿qué más? —se pone de pie y se dirige hasta el mini bar de la oficina para servirse una copa por sí mismo, no quiere que su mayordomo lo haga por él. Se termina el pequeño vaso de un sorbo y regresa con serenidad a sentarse a su escritorio—. Justo hoy, que había enviado a Ripper y Hopper a-

— ¡Maldición! ¿Entonces debo ir yo? —Billy casi llegó a la puerta en un par de pasos apresurados propios de alguien que quiere darle una paliza a otro, pero el señor Geese lo llamó y ordenó que no fuera a irse a ningún lado.

— Señor Geese, Billy, ¿qué sucede? ¿De quién hablan?

Ambos se miraron por un instante, como si hubieran olvidado decir algo sumamente importante, algo que se arrepentían no haber dicho. No habría sido una novedad que existieran secretos que solo aquellos con trayectoria en Howard Connection pudieran conocer, pero es un tanto ofensivo que el amo no los revele a alguien tan importante como su mayordomo, pero en diversas ocasiones Geese demuestra que no parece necesitar tal cosa, y eso duele un poco más. Ese ente lleno de misterio cuya voz en el intercomunicador les cayó como baldazo de agua fría es alguien importante, que se ha marchado y hace bastante que no pasa a saludar, eso es lo primero que cualquiera podría inferir luego de tales reacciones. Pero hay algo más, tal vez mucho más que el señor Geese y Billy no han mencionado ni por error en todo este tiempo juntos, y fastidia ver que incluso ahora guarden tal secreto, que ambos se nieguen a declarar de donde viene toda la mugre bajo la alfombra, quien es el cadáver que está escondido en el closet y ahora golpea con fuerza la puerta, ansioso por salir.

— ¿Por favor, señor Geese? Yo…yo creo que sería apropiado saber cuál es el problema para saber cómo puedo ayudarlos —la temblorosa voz no es familiar y él puede notar cierta incomodidad. Tal vez es un error mostrarse tan afectado al sentirse dejado de lado, pero cuando tu trabajo se vuelve gradualmente tu vida, no puedes evitar sentirte de esa forma.

— Fue un error mío —sentencia tras suspirar profundamente, se cruza de brazos antes de continuar—, es un antiguo empleado que honestamente, no creí que volveríamos a ver nunca más.

— ¡Pues yo creí que estaría muerto, o por lo menos ha estado demasiado tiempo fuera de South Town, no, de América, como para engañarnos! ¡Me siento como un grandísimo idiota, no puedo creerlo!

De alguna forma ambos responden, pero se las ingenian para rodear el asunto de tal forma que acaban por sembrar un par de dudas más, que seguramente no planean responder al instante. Como si les resultara difícil confesar, o como si les avergonzara que tal cosa pasara, principalmente Billy, quien se veía tan furioso como cuando dejaron el torneo de ese año. Parecía que fuera un asunto personal, cierta deuda sin saldar o alguna pelea que quisiera ganar pero que no hubiera podido, y ahora lo enfureciera más quedarse en la oficina esperando sin hacer nada.

¿Qué podía ser tan malo?

Y la pregunta encuentra al fin una respuesta, con la puerta de la oficina abriéndose con suavidad, atrayendo la atención de todos a quien cruza aquel portal. Es un hombre sólido, un tanto delgado de marcada y abundante musculatura, conforme se acerca se nota que es fácilmente un poco más alto que el señor Geese, bastante indiscreto con su tamaño y ese extraño cabello de dos colores. Camina con cierta elegancia misteriosa, muy distinto al jefe pero no por eso menos agradable a la vista. Una mano guardada en su bolsillo y otra meciéndose como péndulo de adelante hacia atrás, dándole un aire un poco más casual a su andar. Una cadena dorada rodea su grande pero huesuda muñeca a la vista y destella con la luz de la oficina. Sus blancos zapatos, en contraste a su atuendo absolutamente negro, están ligeramente manchados de algo que se ve como sangre. Se detiene justo frente al escritorio y como si no pudiera ver nada más se dirige al señor Geese—: Tanto tiempo sin vernos.

Su voz viperina suena como un susurro tenebroso en una tonada extraña que no hace más que agregarle misterio a su persona y alejarlo cuanto es posible de South Town. De cerca su figura es solo más grande y tal vez más escalofriante, dejando apreciar su rostro más de cerca. Esa cara moldeada con rabia pero con una sonrisa amplia, sus dientes tan brillantes como pueden, evidentemente castigados con cajas de cigarrillos diarias. No podía tener la edad del señor Geese, tal vez era un par de años menor.

— Llegaste un poco tarde esta vez, Yamazaki, te perdiste un trabajo de cientos de miles de dólares —se cruzó de brazos apenas divertido al verlo torcer la boca, molesto—. Otra vez de oportunista.

— Ya he visto algo, demasiada policía, demasiada prensa —levantó la mano en un rápido movimiento que alertó a Billy. Al notar su reacción echó a reír mientras se acomodaba el cabello hacía atrás. Su extraña risotada, áspera y aguda, no hacía más que exasperar a Billy quien solo apretaba los dientes y su sansetsukon con fuerza, incapaz de contenerse de darle un golpe, excepto cuando el recién llegado hizo un sonido extraño con la boca, como quien intenta mantener quieto a su perro. Billy le propinó un golpe que esquivó con inquietante rapidez, impropia de alguien tan grande. El sansetsukon de Billy golpeó contra el escritorio, dejando una marca que su dueño le sacaría en cara luego.

— ¡Perro, que clase de modales son esos! —habló en un tono más alto bastante divertido, solo para molestarlo. ¿Pero de verdad le molestaba eso a Billy, quien justamente usaba una chaqueta con un perro en la espalda? La situación solo se ponía más extraña. Lo dejó de lado, como si su atención fuera por turnos, y entonces se volteó a ver a quien tenía el último lugar—: ¿Y tú quién…?

Como si un cable se cortara dentro suyo, su expresión cambió absolutamente y su rostro empalideció al verme. Clavando sus ojos negros en los míos, logró inmovilizarme de la impresión, haciéndome sentir un hueco en el pecho de angustia, dificultándome la respiración con eso simplemente. Pero en su mirada perdida busqué explicación a lo que estaba pasando, sin encontrarla, sin obtener la menor pista al respecto. Sin animarme, sin ser capaz de decirle que yo era quien tal vez lo hubiera reemplazado y esperaba no guardara rencor, él mostró en su silencio que no parecía verse afectado por eso justamente, sino que había algo más. Yamazaki tragó saliva y retrocedió sin quitarme la vista de encima, sin romper nuestro contacto visual tan extraño y duradero que comenzaba a sentirse familiar. Al instante siguiente, en que algo hizo click dentro de él y dejando de lado su demencia momentaria, apartó sus oscuros ojos de los claros míos y miró con rabia al señor Geese, como si este incómodo momento fuera todo culpa suya, para luego voltearse y salir de la oficina dando grandes zancadas y así llegar cuanto antes a las puertas, que cerró muy dramático.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, me sentí enfermo.

* * *

 **N/A1:** El Bienenstich es un pastel de vainilla, almendras y miel tipico alemán, ademas de ser la comida favorita de Hein. La Sachertorte es un pastel de chocolate increible tambien alemán. El Kirsch es un licor de cerezas.

 **N/A2:** Vermeer es un pintor danés, autor de la clásica obra _Meisje met de parel._ Busquenla y traten de pensar en Billy :^)

Primer capítulo, hasta aquí llegamos. Cualquier duda, critica o comentario al respecto ya saben que pueden hacermelo saber :^) Muchas gracias por leer y nos vemos la semana que viene en el capítulo que sigue!


	2. Trimeresurus flavoviridis

**N/A:** Hola de nuevo! Ha pasado una semana y como dije aqui esta el segundo capítulo. Quiero agradecer a las personas que dieron fav y tantísimos lectores que fanfiction me informa tiene esta historia, me hacen inmensamente feliz. Espero que este capítulo guste tanto como el anterior. Sin más, los dejo leer.

 **Aclaraciones:**  
—Diálogos.  
"Pensamiento"  
 _Énfasis._

* * *

Fiel a su estilo, Yamazaki había montado un alboroto en la entrada y primer piso de la torre, hiriendo a algunos empleados pero sin asesinar a nadie, algo que transmitió cierta tranquilidad. Atención médica pagada por el jefe para todos los que estuvieran lesionados, con sus correspondientes sueldos intactos. Geese era un buen jefe.

Y el único que aún no había sido enviado al hospital, y quizás era uno de los que más lo necesitaba, era Hein.

Casi paralizado, no dijo mucho, tan solo mintió diciendo que se sentía bien. No era cierto y Geese no era un idiota para dejar pasar por alto que su mayordomo estaba tan sorprendido como lo hubiera estado uno de sus antiguos empleados, y que tal sorpresa le había afectado más de lo que creía. Había acercado una silla para él, quien hubiera demostrado cierto horror al ser servido por su jefe, pero tan mal se sentía que no pudo hacer más que dejarlo ser. El rostro de Hein estaba ligeramente más pálido, en sus ojos podía verse una angustia evidente que no podía ocultarse tras el cristal de sus lentes.

— ¿Acaso lo conoces?

De haber tenido la fuerza suficiente y si aquello no hubiera sido poco apropiado, tal vez habría reído. Por supuesto que no lo conocía, llevaba poco tiempo en South Town, ni siquiera conocía a la hermana de Billy, ¿cómo iba a conocerlo a él? La pregunta de Geese se le figuró tonta, vacía, como un simple inicio de conversación que igual debía responder—: No, señor. Ni siquiera lo había visto antes.

— Entonces… —Geese pareció darse cuenta de algo. Se inclinó sobre él, la sombra del mayor casi obligándolo a levantar la vista. Horrorizado, no emitió objeción en cuanto Geese le quitó los lentes, tomando su rostro y examinándolo más de cerca, moviéndolo un poco como si fuera un doctor, o tal vez algún científico observando un nuevo espécimen apenas descubierto, estudiando los diferentes ángulos de su rostro. Sin cuidado alguno, con una de sus manos peinó hacia atrás su cabello, provocándole cierto malestar e incomodidad que no pudo ocultar. De alguna forma, creyó entender que sucedía, viendo en su suave rostro cierta familiaridad a aquel cuyo cadáver seguía perdido en Osaka. Su cabello no era del color correcto, tampoco sus ojos, mucho menos tras esos lentes, pero él también pudo verlo—: Tómate el día, mañana también. Voy a decirle a Billy que cuide de ti.

— ¿Qué? S-Señor, por favor…—lejos de mantenerse apropiado, el tono de voz de Hein demostraba su incredulidad y cierta mezcla de fastidio. No se sentía tan mal como para faltar a sus labores por día y medio, y tampoco quería arrastrar a Billy a hacer lo mismo, obligándolo a ser su niñero. Él probablemente ladraría algunas quejas al respecto en cuanto regresara de verificar los daños en el primer piso, pero no estaba muy seguro, simplemente no quería ser una carga. Geese le extendió sus lentes, que tomó con las manos apenas temblorosas, poniéndoselos tan rápido como sus nervios se lo permitieron.

— Está decidido.

Bajó la vista en un respetuoso silencio y apretó los puños con fuerza, sin poder hacer más que eso. No quiso decir nada, sería inútil. Se levantó de su silla, que Geese ni siquiera le permitió dejar en el lugar que hubiera estado antes, en un gesto tal vez demasiado bueno pero que lo hizo sentir innecesario, como si su jefe realmente no lo necesitara. Miró de soslayo la marca del escritorio y pensó en que al menos podría hablar con Billy de eso, tal vez averiguar por qué había reaccionado de esa forma. Hein abrió las puertas de la oficina, que crujieron dolorosamente ajustándose a su lastimero humor, y salió sin siquiera haberse despedido de Geese.

En el primer piso las cosas parecían haberse calmado, no había nadie excepto por algunos empleados ordenando y otros limpiando el suelo. Billy también estaba allí, sentado a un lado donde no estorbara y con su teléfono celular, mirándolo de tanto en tanto impaciente, llevándoselo al oído para escuchar sin éxito. Dejó lo que estaba haciendo en cuanto notó que Hein se le acercaba y levantó la vista para verlo—: ¡Hey, ya puedes moverte!

— Por supuesto que puedo —Hein bufó sutilmente y acomodó sus lentes pero bajó apenas la cabeza, disgustado con su humor tan malo que afectaba la forma en la que se estaba dirigiendo a sus superiores—, lamento si lo preocupé demasiado.

— No entendí que rayos fue lo que pasó, ¿acaso conocías a Yamazaki? —Billy pudo notar su incomodidad pero no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad de preguntárselo, eso era obvio. Hein torció la boca en un gesto que mezclaba algo de pena y duda, su cuerpo perdió esa rigidez de estar parado derecho todo el tiempo y sus hombros cayeron ligeramente al relajarse, su semblante era el de un hombre abatido. Evidentemente, él tampoco entendía que había pasado.

— No, ni siquiera lo había visto antes —habló suavemente en lo que se sentaba junto a Billy, al mirarlo de reojo agregó—: Hubiera sido bueno saber que alguien así podría venir, ¿cuántos más como él han prestado sus servicios al señor Geese?

La correcta entonación y agregar un honorifico en medio de la oración le habían salvado de parecer insolente, cuestionando que no le hubieran dicho nada al respecto. Billy se llevó una mano a la nuca y chasqueó la lengua, pensativo. Lo único que esperaba era que al menos pudiera serle sincero y contarle un par de cosas, no necesitaba saber todos los secretos que tenían, pero tampoco quería seguir viviendo en tal ignorancia.

— Pues desde que lo conozco a esa serpiente asquerosa le ha faltado un tornillo, y es claro que pierde más conforme pasan los años.

— ¿Lo conoce desde hace mucho tiempo? —Hein preguntó de repente, esta vez incomodándolo a él. Billy desvió la mirada y exhaló con fuerza como si fuera un asunto vergonzoso.

— Desde hace bastante, y por orden del señor Geese he hecho equipo con él dos veces —buscó rápidamente en sus bolsillos y sacó una maltratada cajetilla de cigarrillos—, ¿tienes fuego?

Hein asintió con la cabeza, sintiéndose un poco más útil que antes mientras sacaba del bolsillo interno de su chaqueta un encendedor plateado que solía usar para encender los cigarros de Geese, y aunque ese mentolado que fuera a fumarse Billy distara bastante de los puros del jefe, la sensación al ayudar era igual de agradable. El inglés dio una calada antes de seguir hablando, el aroma de la menta presente en aquella cortina de humo. Era obvio que Hein estaba muy interesado en el asunto, por lo que continuó hablando—: La primera vez que lo contratamos, Geese me ordenó que lo vigilara, y resultó que era de la misma clase esa, Orochi, que en un principio debíamos investigar. Es como una sangre maldita, una cosa así.

— ¿Cómo los espectros que vimos con el señor Yagami?

— Eres muy listo, ¿no? —Hein sonrió ligeramente—. Excepto que Yamazaki no está muerto y Yagami es todo menos un señor, ese maldito pelirrojo…

Sabía algo de Iori Yagami, y cuanto le molestaba a Billy. Respetuosamente permitió que refunfuñara cuanto quisiera, de otro modo se le quedaría esa amargura y no se sentiría de humor para seguir hablando, aunque siempre estaba el resto de Bienenstich en la cocina como para sobornarlo. Dio la última calada y lanzó al suelo el cigarrillo, aplastándolo con su zapato con algo de saña, como si hacerlo fuera a acabar con Iori o en todo caso, con el rencor que aún sentía.

— La siguiente vez fue algo un tanto innecesario. Fue un King of Fighters bastante problemático para mí —buscó la cajetilla nuevamente para sacar otro cigarrillo, el brazo de Hein ya extendido con el encendedor, la pequeña lengua de fuego mostrándose cuando fue necesaria—. Si te digo la verdad, Hein…es que también me resultó sorpresivo verlo, aunque no me cae tan bien, tampoco me cae tan mal como Yagami.

Hein se acomodó los lentes y luego se llevó una mano a la barbilla, pensativo—: Suena como si fuera una especie de amigo.

— ¡N-No! ¡Claro que no!

La expresión de sorpresa y la forma en que negaba el asunto se le hizo graciosa, sobre todo porque su cara parecía volverse gradualmente del color de su bandana. Si el asunto era tan vergonzoso como lo creyó en un principio, entonces no le gustaría pasar por maleducado preguntando más cosas que Billy no se sentiría bien en responder. Se levantó y arregló su ropa con cuidado pero a su vez rápidamente mientras el mayor lo observaba, intentando esconder su incomodidad tras el humo de su cigarrillo.

— El señor Geese me ha pedido que me tome el resto del día, mañana también —dijo e hizo una pausa antes de continuar, algo apenado—: además quiere que cuide de mí. Tal vez eso significa que también tiene un día y medio libre.

— Ah, no me digas que tengo que ser el niñero del mayordomo —Hein asintió y bajó la cabeza, avergonzado—, tranquilo, no te lo tomes tan literal. Podría ser divertido y me lo tomaré como un descanso, no creo que seas tan difícil de cuidar.

— Sé que es una molestia, lo lamento mucho.

— Sabes, creo que no sería conveniente que te quedes con Geese —el menor levantó la vista y antes que pudiera objetar algo, Billy lanzó la colilla del cigarrillo que estaba fumando y continuó—: Quédate conmigo, lo que te hace falta es más aire de ciudad.

Cuando se lo informaron a Geese, éste no pudo evitar estallar en una carcajada al imaginar a dos de sus subordinados en una suerte de pijamada como si fueran un par de adolescentes que pasaban la noche arreglándose las uñas y leyendo revistas, pero no podía negarse a permitirles hacer lo que quisieran. Supuso que Hein insistiría en continuar con sus labores de mayordomo si pasaba la noche en su casa, y Billy no habría podido hacer mucho para detenerlo, pero llevándolo a su departamento, al joven alemán no le quedaría más que dejarse vencer por su propia cortesía y obedecer a Billy al estar bajo su techo, donde no cabían deberes de mayordomo. Él se marchó antes con la excusa que debía ordenar todo para recibir a su invitado, no sin primero darle claras indicaciones a Hein respecto al camino que debería tomar para llegar al edificio donde vivía. Se despidió respetuosamente de Geese, quien aún se veía bastante divertido por la situación.

Hein pidió permiso y una vez obtenido éste se dirigió hasta una delgada puerta que solía pasar desapercibida para prácticamente todo el mundo, incluso Billy solía olvidar que estaba allí. Giró la perilla y entró a un cuarto de modesto tamaño en donde Geese guardaba algunos trajes y zapatos, como así también cajas y cajas de archivos perfectamente etiquetados y fechados. Pasó frente al espejo de cuerpo completo que se encontraba justo entre las cajas y los trajes de Geese, todos en sus respectivas bolsas de tintorería, y se miró como tantas veces más lo había hecho verificando que se viera a la altura de servir a Geese. No pudo notar nada malo en su semblante, no se notaba cansado ni más pálido, pero si había algo diferente. Se acercó un poco más, mirando el cabello peinado hacia atrás de su reflejo, preguntándose por cual motivo su jefe se lo había arreglado así. No se le veía mal, claro que no, y un mechón extra caía sobre su frente, aportando un poco de esa simetría que tanto le gustaba. Pensó en todas las personas que había conocido desde su llegada a South Town, en todas las personas que conoció en el torneo, creyendo que tal vez se veía como una de ellas y eso había molestado a Yamazaki. Debería recordarle a alguien, infirió luego de haberse arreglado el cabello ligeramente con los dedos, pero no estaba seguro de nada, excepto que estaba seguro de no haberlo visto antes.

Miró a la puerta, esperando por si Geese la habría para decirle que ya debía irse, pero eso no pasó. Se dirigió con rapidez a ver las cajas y buscó con la vista alguna que estuviera etiquetada con algo que indicara que podría obtener lo que fuera que sirviera para aclarar sus crecientes dudas. Encontró una casi al nivel del suelo, su etiqueta rezaba "K.O.F. '95-'96-'97-'03" por lo que la tomó sin pensárselo demasiado. Nuevamente miró sobre su hombro hacia la puerta antes de ponerse a escarbar entre los folders de la caja y sonrió en triunfo cuando encontró unos asignados a los integrantes de cada equipo durante aquellos torneos, exceptuando claro a los propios Geese y Billy. Eran siete en total, y sin dejarse vencer por la curiosidad simplemente apartó uno que tuviera el nombre de la fuente de sus dudas y guardó el resto tal y como estaban, antes de regresar la caja a su lugar para no levantar sospecha. Tomó la delgada carpeta de papel y la dejó sobre la única mesita que había en la habitación, justamente donde siempre reposaba una maleta con algunas de sus pertenencias. Se quitó la chaqueta de su traje y su chaleco, colgándolos prolijamente entre las cosas de Geese, ambas prendas estarían allí esperando cuando regresara. Siguió con su pequeño corbatín de moño que casi arrancó de su cuello y luego desprendió con rapidez los botones de su camisa para quitársela y dejarlas junto a la maleta, de donde sacó una chaqueta de gabardina negra y unos pantalones de tela similar. Con bastante prisa se cambió, temiendo levantar sospechas con su extraña tardanza y maldijo por lo bajo mientras buscaba sin éxito una caja donde guardaba un par de zapatos menos formales para no arruinar los que utilizaba en el trabajo. Al fin que los hubo encontrado, se sentó en el suelo a colocárselos con más calma, comenzaba a sentirse agitado.

— ¿Hein? —levantó la cabeza de golpe para verlo, sintiendo como su corazón bombeaba a mil al no haber escuchado la perilla de la puerta moverse anunciando su entrada. Geese lo observaba desde la puerta, con una expresión un tanto desconcertada en su rostro.

— Me sentí algo mareado mientras cambiaba mi ropa, señor, lamento muchísimo la demora —mintió.

— ¿Estás bien ahora? Estabas tardando tanto que creí que te habías desmayado o algo así.

— Por suerte no, muchas gracias por preocuparse tanto, significa mucho para mí, señor —Geese sonrió de lado y se retiró, dejando la puerta entreabierta en una obvia señal que le indicaba que debía salir pronto. Guardó sus zapatos de trabajo en la caja que había sacado y se levantó del suelo, sacudió su ropa y luego pasó frente al espejo para verse: la camiseta blanca que solía llevar bajo la camisa se veía bien combinada con esa chaqueta que le estaba destrozando los nervios con todas las arrugas que tenía, pero no había tiempo para reparar en eso. Miró alrededor para ver que más debía guardar mientras metía su ropa en la maleta, y cuando se puso esta al hombro, listo para salir, tomo la carpeta de papel y la escondió dentro de su chaqueta, para entonces cerrarla. Pensó en que Geese podría despedirlo si se enteraba de lo que había hecho, intentando que eso no se reflejara en su sonrisa al saludarlo, antes de salir apresuradamente de la oficina.

Una vez más tranquilo, se dirigió a la cocina, donde se sentó en un lugar apartado a comerse una porción doble de Bienenstich. Aunque la curiosidad lo carcomía por dentro, no se atrevió a sacar la carpeta de entre sus ropas a pesar que sentía que podía estar arrugándose, alguien más podría acercársele curioso. Comprobó más tarde que no necesitaba estar leyendo nada para atraer miradas, pues pudo sentir como algunos empleados de la cocina estaban viéndolo, tal vez sin poder creerse que fuera él ahora que estaba vestido tan diferente. Incluso un par de mujeres se le acercó, preguntándole si no le apetecía comer o beber algo más, y sintiendo un leve y poco profesional ardor en su rostro, rechazó cortésmente mientras les entregaba su plato vacío a una y su tenedor a otra, para luego salir rápidamente de allí.

Estaría bien tomar alguno de los tantos automóviles de Geese para irse, que extraño habría sido para él caminar de vuelta a la ciudad cruzando el puente, además de peligroso, no tenía ganas de enfrentarse a nadie. Caminó con cierta lentitud por el estacionamiento de la torre, iluminado por luces amarillentas que brillaban contra el chasis negro o gris de la mayoría de los autos que allí estaban, exceptuando algunos de colores que seguro pertenecían a otros empleados. Abrió la puerta de uno gris, un tanto abandonado a juzgar por la capa delgada de polvo que lo cubría, lanzó sus cosas adentro y entró. Al cerrar la puerta buscó las llaves del mismo, encontrándolas reposando en el tablero como siempre en cualquiera de los autos de Geese que él no usara tan a menudo. Hein pensó en que tal vez sería conveniente analizar el contenido de la carpeta que traía oculta entre sus ropas, por lo que se tomó su tiempo al abrirse la chaqueta y sacarla, reparando solo un peligroso instante en la extraña e íntima sensación que le provocaba tener esa información tan cerca de su cuerpo.

— Vamos a ver, señor Yamazaki… —murmuró por lo bajo tras encender la lucecilla del auto para comenzar a pasar las hojas—. Pues se ve bastante normal aquí…

Sostenida con un clip de color al archivo una pequeña foto suya se encontraba en la esquina superior de la hoja. Parecía haber sido tomada sin que él estuviera consciente de ello, se veía extrañamente tranquilo pero supuso que esa impresión le daba solo porque lo había conocido medianamente histérico. Comprobó que efectivamente era más joven que su jefe, y le pareció extraño haberlo visto tan pálido a pesar de haber nacido en una isla tropical japonesa, Okinawa, seguramente hacía algún tiempo que no pisaba por allí. Algunos recortes de periódicos, unas denuncias policiales que tenían más de diez años de antigüedad y una fotografía en blanco y negro donde sostenía una suerte de pizarra con algunas letras y números, clásica toma antes de entrar a la cárcel. No era de la policía de South Town, pero tampoco decía nada más. Negocios, negocios, negocios. Vinculaciones con grupos criminales, incluida tal vez Howard Connection.

Un poco decepcionado, dejó el folder en el asiento a su lado. Era un simple fichero de criminal que no podía responder la pregunta más importante: ¿a qué se debía ese extraño momento en la oficina? Ni siquiera comprendía del todo aquella forma en la que Billy lo llamaba. Tal vez estaba cansado y lo que necesitaba saber estaba allí, pero el día tan largo había consumido bastante de su energía y no estaba de ánimos para detenerse a interpretar cada oración que leía. Puso en marcha el motor, decidiéndose a salir de ahí.

El edificio donde vivía Billy estaba algo arruinado aunque no tanto como otros que hubiera visto antes en la ciudad, pero sin duda el vecindario era uno bastante malo a pesar de encontrarse cerca del centro. El auto de Geese tal vez volvería con algunos rayones o un faro destrozado. Hein suspiró pesadamente, aun había tiempo para irse de ahí pero no se atrevía a desobedecer una orden directa. Tomó sus cosas al bajarse luego de haberlo estacionado al frente del edificio y se tardó un momento observando a su alrededor antes de entrar a tocar el timbre. A ambos lados había callejones, uno entre el edificio y una especie de antro el cual esperaba Billy no tuviera planeado visitar. El otro callejón se encontraba entre el edificio y una casa de mal aspecto. Pintoresco.

Tras anunciarse y oír la voz distorsionada de Billy a través del portero eléctrico subió las escaleras hasta el primer piso donde vivía. Al verlo, el mayor se sorprendió tanto como la gente en las cocinas de la torre.

— Por favor, no me diga que cree que voy a todos lados con mi uniforme de mayordomo —se adelantó a responder antes de que Billy formulara la evidente pregunta.

— ¡Tenía mis dudas al respecto! —echó a reír y lo dejó pasar, sacando la cabeza para darle un rápido vistazo al pasillo mal iluminado antes de cerrar la puerta y echar llave.

Hein agradeció infinitamente a Billy por no hablar de nada que tuviera que ver con lo sucedido ese día en Howard Connection durante la noche. Billy siempre tenía algo que decir, y solo pausaba para darle un trago a su lata de cerveza separada de las otras que hubiera comprado solo para él, porque claro, Hein no bebía y para eso estaban sus latas de gaseosa de vainilla o fresa, no estaba seguro cual prefería. No era el mejor de los anfitriones en lo que respecta a organización, pero estar sentados hablando de nada y a la vez de todo en un viejo sillón comiendo sándwiches de la tienda de conveniencia de la esquina no era algo malo en lo absoluto. Incluso acercó su guitarra y el pequeño amplificador, tocando algo para que escuchara que tan talentoso era mientras le contaba de la banda que tenía de vuelta en Inglaterra, con quienes solo se reunía cada vez que iba o de aquella vez que tuvo una en South Town, con integrantes tan extraños que no le creería de contárselo.

— Tal vez era solo eso, algo de aire de ciudad —dijo suavemente para sí. Recargado contra una de las paredes del balcón del departamento de Billy, Hein respiró profundamente y observó en dirección a la calle, vacía a esa hora. El mayor se había quedado dormido hacía algún rato en el sillón y lejos de querer hacer lo mismo, él salió afuera por algo de soledad. Con seguridad había prejuzgado demasiado rápido ese vecindario y ya estaba por convencerse que no era uno malo, cuando escuchó el chirrido de la puerta lateral del antro de junto abrirse y un par de personas salir por ahí. Hein rápidamente se arrodilló, escondiendo su encogido cuerpo entre las sombras pero observando con cautela la escena a través de los metálicos barrotes que se alzaban como barrera en el borde del balcón.

Inconfundible, allí estaba él. Ryuji Yamazaki volvía a cruzársele pero de una forma menos directa, y aunque no le dijera nada no pudo evitar sentirse ligeramente inmóvil presa de algo como la impresión que le causó en la oficina de Geese. Él solo estaba hablando con otro sujeto, y lanzaba una carcajada esporádicamente, no parecía tan inestable como lo hubiera descrito Billy, por lo menos no esa noche. El sujeto con quien hablaba le tendió un sobre que abrió y del cual evidentemente sacó dinero, pues estaba contándolo. Yamazaki se inclinó ligeramente, en un gesto que le pareció algo sarcástico, o por lo menos eso quería creer, pues verlo tan ordinario aunque estuviera haciendo alguna transacción ilegal lo decepcionaba un poco. El sujeto que estaba con él se fue pero Yamazaki no lo hizo, solo se recargó contra la pared y encendió un cigarrillo, que se fumó con absoluta tranquilidad. Hein se movió apenas, sentándose en el suelo ya cansado de su otra posición pero sin salir de la sombra donde se ocultaba cuando Yamazaki levantó la vista rápidamente, como si hubiera escuchado algún ruido. Hein pudo verlo examinando el balcón durante unos instantes, los cuales contuvo la respiración para no moverse ni un milímetro. Chasqueó la lengua en una audible protesta y desvió la mirada, moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado.

Por momentos un impulso peligroso se apoderaba de él, haciéndole creer que sería buena idea decirle algo o saltar del balcón para enfrentársele como era debido, pero logró contenerse. Solo observarlo era tan aburrido como leer su archivo, tal vez debería dejarlo ser y simplemente recordar lo que hubiera sucedido como un incidente aislado que no volvería a repetirse, pero entonces una luz clara iluminó todo el callejón, incluyéndolo, y temió que pudiera ser descubierto pero la atención estaba lejos de caer sobre él. La luz sin embargo, se apagó, y el rugido del motor de un automóvil también. Yamazaki rio de buena gana mientras dos hombres empujaban a un tercero al suelo, quien temblaba y no había que analizar demasiado el asunto como para comprender que estaba sufriendo las consecuencias por algo que había hecho.

— ¡P-Por favor, p-pagaré, lo juro! —gritó desesperado en cuanto logró arrodillarse, solo para bajar la cabeza dramáticamente en ese ruego sin sentido. La voz de Yamazaki llegaba al balcón como un susurro incomprensible que le molestaba no poder oír. Se movía bastante cuando hablaba, bamboleándose orgulloso de un lado al otro, haciendo algunos gestos con la mano que no se guardaba en el bolsillo, arrastrando los pies mientras caminaba en círculos alrededor de ese pobre diablo que temblaba en el suelo.

Hein se acercó peligrosamente a los barrotes, sin importarle demasiado que pudieran captar su presencia y observó fascinado cuando el hombre en el suelo levantó la cabeza solo para recibir una fuerte patada de Yamazaki, seguido de un grito de dolor que perturbó la calma de la noche. Borde y fácilmente irritable, ahora estaba inclinado hablándole, su espalda doblada en un ángulo que desde donde estaba se le figuró doloroso. Él no escuchó razones, ignorando por completo los pedidos ahogados en sangre de ese tipo y lo atacó un par de veces más, con golpes demasiado rápidos como para que su dañada visión pudiera captarlos por completo. No era lo mismo leer al respecto que verlo en vivo, y ciertamente ningún reporte policial o noticia podría describir lo magnifico de su estilo brutal arrancándole la vida a ese desconocido que ya había dejado este mundo.

Yamazaki tomó por las piernas al cadáver, arrastrándolo hasta el fondo del callejón, donde lo esperaba un contenedor de basura. Levantó la tapa y lo lanzó dentro sin mucho cuidado y volvió a cerrarlo, ya sería problema de quien fuera a encontrarlo. Intrigado, Hein tontamente se levantó para asomarse y así verlo mejor, cautivado por tal elegante crueldad. Fue muy tarde para esconderse y continuar como mero espectador en el justo instante que Yamazaki levantó la cabeza y miró en su dirección, esta vez sonriéndole ampliamente, seguro de que allí había algo y no había sido solo su imaginación.

— Has de estar orgulloso, ¿no? —dijo aunque él no pudiera escucharlo, hacía bastante tiempo que no podía escucharlo. Su cabello se perdía en la oscuridad de ese balcón y en los cristales de sus lentes la luz de la luna se reflejaba tanto que le lastimaba la vista verlos. Él lo había estado observando desde el comienzo y no se había anunciado. Su cuerpo tembló ligeramente, no se sintió capaz de quedarse allí más tiempo y salió del callejón, subiéndose al automóvil que estaba esperándolo.

Pudo jurar que estaba sonriéndole. Sonriéndole como siempre lo hacía al recordarle cuanto le impresionaba la fuerza de sus golpes.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado :D y ya saben, cualquier duda comentario o sugerencia pueden dejarla en un review. Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	3. Cholinesterase

**N/A:** Hola de nuevo! Este capítulo me costó un poco de escribir porque siento que ahondo demasiado en cierto tema (ya verán :^D) pero bueno, son cosas que había que hacer. Ahhhh! Tener la historia prácticamente lista me genera siento sentimiento, creo que no se que decir y eso que me gusta hablar en estas notas. En fin, espero que disfruten del capitulo!

 **Aclaraciones:**

—Diálogos.  
"Pensamiento"  
 _Énfasis._

* * *

El aire viciado de la habitación extrañamente comenzaba a lastimarle los ojos y no le quedó más que pararse a abrir la ventana, dejando que entrara la fresca brisa. Por la misma, sacó el brazo apenas, sintiendo como la lluvia empapaba su mano, distrayéndolo bastante. No le importaba en lo absoluto haber interrumpido la conversación, de todas formas no podía concentrarse y con ello le estaba costando bastante entender lo que decía su interlocutor. Sacudió el agua de su mano pero se mantuvo en su lugar mirando por la ventana y suspiró fuertemente, el otro pareció notarlo.

— ¿Sería una locura preguntar qué es lo que te sucede? —miró en su dirección y se reclinó un poco en su asiento, esperando a que Yamazaki respondiera de cualquier manera. Algo ocupaba su mente y no eran precisamente nuevas ideas para disimular un par de cargamentos con armas de contrabando que planeaban vender.

— No.

— ¿Entonces? ¿Al menos escuchaste algo de lo que dije?

— No del todo —se cubrió la cara con ambas manos, un fuerte dolor de cabeza comenzaba a molestarlo cada vez más— ¿Averiguaste lo que te dije que debías averiguar?

— Imbécil, si sabía que debía comenzar por ahí, entonces lo habría hecho —Yamazaki se volteó de repente y él solo pudo reír por eso. Se inclinó hacia adelante y tecleó un par de cosas en su computador—: Ya, no es más que el nuevo mocoso malcriado de Geese.

— No puede ser como Billy —comentó con una sonrisa sarcástica en su rostro, se rehusaba a creerlo.

— Pues, maldición, ven y acércate de una puta vez.

Sólo chasqueó la lengua como respuesta y caminó hacia donde estaba, sentándose a su lado en el raído sofá frente a la mesita donde reposaba el portátil que acercó un poco para ver mejor. En la pantalla se encontraban un par de ventanas abiertas que revisó rápidamente, un video, un par de fotos y un archivo de texto. Se detuvo un instante en una de las fotografías y en como ese desconocido que le resultaba dolorosamente familiar parecía mirarlo fijo desde la pantalla. Sus ojos helados tenían ese brillo sin vida que por mucho tiempo había permanecido como un recuerdo guardado en lo más recóndito de su mente, y lejos de ser del color correcto, ciertamente era la misma expresión. Escondido tras un par de lentes de marco delgado, casi agradecía el hecho que no fueran oscuras gafas de aviador. Se mordió el labio con fuerza, definitivamente ya había perdido la cabeza.

— ¿Esto es del torneo? —dijo mientras daba click al video de una pelea. Era una pregunta demasiado obvia, pero no podría soportar tener que verlo en silencio.

— Si, de hecho —levanto de la mesa su caja de cigarrillos para sacar uno y encenderlo, sorprendiéndose bastante en cuanto Yamazaki negó con la cabeza cuando le ofreció uno—, no hay registros de cámaras de seguridad como para verlo en acción en alguna pelea callejera, excepto tal vez la cámara del aeropuerto pero esa no dice mucho. Se ve bastante interesante ese estilo suyo, Geese no se lo ha enseñado sin duda, o le habría hecho aprender alguna de sus cosas tontas japonesas.

— ¿Qué mierda? ¿Quieres que una cosa tonta japonesa te parta la cara, estúpido?

— ¡Eh, lo siento! Pero entiendes de qué hablo —Yamazaki gruñó y no dijo nada, simplemente volvió su atención al video, observando a ese sujeto de traje oscuro, sin entender demasiado que interés podría tener en él.

Ese porte elegante suyo lo estaba volviendo loco, no podía ser que tuviera tales gestos tan delicados pero a la vez atacara con tanta fuerza. Se movía con sobria elegancia, sin dejarse contaminar de la arrogancia propia de Geese o los ordinarios procederes de Billy, los cuales ya conocía bastante bien. Claro que no podía quedarse solo con ver eso y necesitaba leer aun el archivo de texto.

— ¿Con que Hein, uh? —murmuró para sí mientras leía rápidamente lo que estaba escrito en aquel documento. Era un joven alemán que había viajado a South Town como quien no quiere probar algo nuevo. En parte lo tranquilizaba saber cómo llamarlo, pues así dejaba de ser simplemente un fantasma corpóreo que volvía del pasado a atormentarlo, además, conocerlo al menos solo por haber leído acerca de él lo hacía sentir cierta seguridad que estaba faltándole para poder estar tranquilo. Siguió leyendo, no tenía familia conocida, una búsqueda exhaustiva no había servido en lo absoluto, pero allí estaba escrito que tal cosa siempre podría cambiar. Llevaba solo unos meses trabajando como mayordomo para Geese, habiendo conseguido el puesto tan solo con un curriculum vacío, que para su sorpresa, también estaba adjunto. Era increíble sin duda, y sus habilidades en combate le habían hecho merecedor de tan importante lugar como el que ocupaba en el equipo, denominado simplemente como _South Town_ por los organizadores del King of Fighters. No tenía deudas, ni estaba involucrado en nada más que Howard Connection. Parecía haberse materializado de la nada misma en la ciudad, con un pasaporte alemán en una mano mientras acomodaba sus lentes con la otra. Y con la misma facilidad que había aparecido sin más, también podía desaparecer.

White se levantó al acabar su cigarrillo y dio una vuelta por la sala, caminando lentamente intentando no hacer demasiado ruido, intentando no molestar a la perturbada bestia que ahora era su socio, consumido por la curiosidad, prácticamente sumergido en la brillante pantalla del portátil. Casi se sintió mal por ese muchacho Hein, teniendo semejante animal obsesionándose con él. Pero con la forma en que estaba comportándose, supuso que necesitaba saber lo que pudiera para alejarse cuanto fuera posible de él. Era bastante extraño, pero nunca reparaba en la rareza de un asunto si involucraba a Yamazaki, solo sabía que el fajo de billetes que le había dado a cambio de una memoria flash con algo de información había resultado ser un pago justo.

Miró por última vez esa fotografía, la más clara de todas, y cerró la computadora. Se echó hacia atrás, poniéndose cómodo en el sillón, resoplando con fuerza.

— ¿White?

— Dime.

— Buen trabajo.

 ***/*/*/*/*/***

Conforme avanzaba la tarde la lluvia golpeaba con más fuerza contra los cristales del ventanal de la oficina. Geese y su mayordomo recientemente reincorporado se encontraban allí, era una tarde tranquila y no había mucho que hacer. Podría haber subido a la terraza a entrenar, pero no estaba de ánimos para ello y prefería quedarse sentado muy cómodo en su silla. Hein parecía disfrutar bastante de aquella tranquilidad también, además que se veía mucho mejor que hacía tan solo dos días. No carecía de fuerza, no iba a decir que no la tenía, pero en ciertos aspectos era tal vez un poco más delicado que Billy y debía tener cuidado con eso. Había estado en lo correcto al dejarlo descansar un poco, podría ser posible que las exigencias por el nuevo trabajo lo hubieran sobrepasado pero como Hein nunca emitió queja alguna al respecto, no creyó que hubiera nada malo con él.

Después de todo, aún era el nuevo.

— El cinturón de campeón no habría quedado bien en esa cintura tan estrecha que tienes—dijo Geese casualmente, con la vista fija en Hein quien de la sorpresa derramó algo del whisky que estaba sirviéndole.

— ¡S-Señor, n-no diga esas cosas! —levantó la cabeza para verlo, horrorizado por el desastre que había hecho y aquel comentario tan fuera de lugar, pero lejos de reclamar nada, Geese simplemente echó a reír al escuchar ese temblor en su voz y como su acento alemán parecía realzarse con la pena e indignación.

Se divertía bastante cuando lo veía tan descolocado, cuando le quitaba de un tirón esa fría, seria y serena máscara que se ponía y con la que lograba engañar a todos, incluso a él. Hein a un le parecía demasiado misterioso, y en sus deslices donde la extrema amabilidad quedaba a un costado, podía ver que su actitud realmente no era mal intencionada. No podía dejar de pensar en lo distinto que era a Billy, quien se abre de corazón fácilmente a cualquiera y acababa pasándola bastante mal por ello. Demasiado transparente e inocente a pesar de su edad y la forma en que hubiera sido su vida hasta el momento. Hein, en cambio, ni siquiera había hablado de cómo había sido su vida en Europa, ni donde había aprendido a pelear, absolutamente nada. Y en los huecos de conversaciones donde Billy fácilmente hubiera mencionado casualmente cuanto despreciaba a Iori Yagami, Hein solo habría sonreído de lado al callarse.

— Hein, escúchame —habló calmadamente, observándolo dejar el pequeño vaso de whisky sobre un posavasos de cuero en el escritorio. Lo notó un tanto avergonzado todavía cuando lo miró al oír que se dirigía a él—: Hay tal vez muchas cosas que debimos decirte y no lo hicimos, entendería que eso pudiera llegar a molestarte.

— Por favor, el señor es quien decide lo que han de comunicarme y lo que no —hizo una ligera reverencia, ocultando su rostro al mentirle—, por supuesto que no estoy molesto.

— Si, puede ser, pero debes admitir que dormirías más tranquilo sabiendo que puedes encontrarte con algunas sorpresas cuando comienzas a trabajar aquí —Hein asintió ligeramente con la cabeza, dándole la razón aunque no se veía muy seguro al respecto—. Creo que entiendes de qué estoy hablándote.

— ¿No será de Ryuji Yamazaki, señor? —solo con nombrarlo sintió como su pulso se aceleraba, y rogaba que Geese no pudiera notarlo. Con el tono de voz más neutral que pudo usar pronunció cada silaba, cubriendo la emoción al recordar haberlo visto en el callejón junto al edificio de Billy, algo que no revelaría a menos que se lo preguntaran. No quería que pensaran que buscaba encontrarse con él.

Geese dio un sorbo a la bebida que le hubiera servido, con la vista perdida en un punto del ventanal, como si dudara en lo que fuera a hacer luego. Suspiró profundamente y se levantó con una lentitud que comenzaba a impacientar a Hein, la idea que fuera a revelarle algo interesante lo tenía demasiado ansioso, pero entonces el mayor le habló—: Ven, voy a mostrarte algo.

Lo siguió a una prudente distancia, en cuanto se dio cuenta que Geese abría la puerta a la pequeña habitación donde estaban todas aquellas cajas y que él mismo hubiera prácticamente saqueado hacía tan solo unos días, no pudo evitar ponerse ligeramente nervioso mientras sentía como se le subía el corazón a la garganta. Esperaba que Geese no fuera a querer mostrarle la carpeta que tenía información de Yamazaki y que él tontamente no hubiera devuelto aún, elaborando en su mente alguna excusa que pudiera justificar tal comportamiento. Pero lejos de arrodillarse a tomar la caja que contenía archivos de los torneos en los que hubieran participado él o Billy, Geese tomó una que estaba a un lado y en un estante superior, sin ninguna marca o indicación que revelara su contenido. Al tenerla en sus brazos la miró con cierta nostalgia y sopló con fuerza el polvo que la cubría antes de dejarla sobre la mesa que allí había.

— Antes, todo esto que ves, no eran más que sueños de un policía de South Town.

— Un policía que soñaba en grande, sin duda.

— Tu si sabes que es lo que quiero oír, ¿no? —rio entre dientes, abriendo la caja y sacando de ella una gorra de policía para ponérsela en la cabeza, gesto que sorprendió a Hein, quien no sabía si debía dejársela puesta o no—. Pues te va bien, aunque no tienes exactamente la apariencia de un policía, y voy a mostrarte por qué.

Se acercó un poco a observar lo que había dentro de la caja mientras Geese tomaba una gran carpeta de fibra negra, con muchos ficheros en su interior. Le pareció extraño que tuviera esas cosas allí y no en su casa, como supuso que cualquier policía retirado lo habría hecho. Divisó también una brillante placa conservada dentro de un estuche cuadrado con tapa transparente algo descuidada, posiblemente de plástico. Geese buscaba con total parsimonia el archivo correcto, y sonrió de lado al haberlo encontrado. En la tapa pudo distinguir una fecha y kanji que no supo leer encuadrado en tinta de marcador rojo, abajo tenía escrito "SIN RESOLVER" con la misma tinta.

— Hay demasiadas investigaciones que quedaron en nada durante aquellos días, ¿sabes? South Town comenzaba a plagarse de gente de todos lados, en mayoría criminales, cuando el puerto se abrió como una alternativa más internacional. Por eso, hoy puedes ver gente de todos lados aquí —hizo una pausa, como si intentara hallar las palabras correctas para lo que quería decirle—. Como policía, esas cosas me parecían perjudiciales para esta comunidad, pero eventualmente aprendí que dejar de lado tantas oportunidades habría sido un desperdicio.

— Sin duda alguna, tiene usted mucha razón en ello.

— En ese entonces, fui asignado a un trabajo encubierto. Debía arreglar algún trato con esta persona, tendiéndole una trampa para poder arrestarlo, de más está decirte que no pude lograrlo.

Geese abrió la carpeta que tenía en las manos, viendo su contenido por un momento antes de dársela a Hein. Lo primero que llamó su atención fue una pequeña fotografía en blanco y negro en la esquina superior de lo que parecía ser un tipo de ficha informativa, no era de la mejor calidad, pero eso con seguridad se debía al tiempo que hubiera pasado allí. La fotografía mostraba a un sujeto de rosto amable con la boca curvada en una ligera sonrisa extraña, como fingida, y con cabello oscuro peinado hacia atrás, un mechón cayendo sobre su cara, del mismo lado que el suyo, por lo que no pudo evitar llevarse una mano a la frente un tanto confundido. Él miraba en otra dirección, evidenciando que la foto hubiera sido tomada sin que lo supiera. No era como si verlo fuera como mirarse en un espejo, pero notó cierta incómoda similitud a su persona. Geese se dio cuenta de ello.

Tragó saliva y se dispuso a leer lo que figuraba en la ficha. El hombre de la foto era un japonés nombrado simplemente como Sorimachi, y en South Town era sospechoso de algunos crímenes que incluían contrabando y asesinato. Le resultó difícil creer lo que leía, pasando del texto a la foto varias veces como intentando relacionar una cosa con la otra. La siguiente hoja era un reporte breve de la situación, abajo del mismo reconoció la elegante firma de Geese. Por lo que podía leer, el trato había sido arreglado pero Sorimachi no apareció en el punto de encuentro, presumiblemente habiéndose marchado de vuelta a Japón para nunca más volver. La hoja siguiente era un recorte de periódico japonés, tenía la foto de un grupo de policías y una valla de aquellas que impiden el paso. Atrás de eso, parecía verse una playa, y no necesitó pensarlo demasiado para comprender que había muerto. Cerró la carpeta y se la devolvió, sin saber que decir por lo que solo suspiró con fuerza. Perdiendo por un instante la compostura, alejándose de su lugar como mayordomo, retrocedió unos pasos contra la pared y se recargó contra ella, quitándose la gorra y observando el pequeño escudo dorado que tenía en el centro, justo arriba de la visera. A Geese no le importó.

— Sorimachi era un jefe yakuza que vino a divertirse a South Town, comprando un par de cosas y disparando un par de balas, pero como él lo hubiera dicho, le gustaba esta ciudad —Geese dejó la carpeta sobre la caja y se cruzó de brazos, levantándola vista y observando al techo con cierta nostalgia—. Un tipo misterioso, siempre sabía que decir, y en eso te pareces bastante a él, por supuesto, sin incluir su aspecto físico. Claro, yo no los habría comparado nunca, hasta que me hicieron dar cuenta de las similitudes entre ustedes.

— ¿Quién hizo tal cosa? Esto es solo una casualidad —la ligera molestia en su voz no pasó desapercibida para Geese.

— Yamazaki, claro. Sorimachi era un antiguo jefe suyo y su muerte hizo estragos con él —Geese movió la cabeza de lado a lado, con una ligera sonrisa y el ceño fruncido, como si regañara a alguien.

Hein se quedó paralizado en su lugar, viéndolo, asombrado que le dijera algo así. Su corazón iba a estallarle, latiendo desbocado tras la sorpresa, comenzando a comprender porque se había quedado mirándolo en la oficina, o porque le había sonreído ampliamente desde el callejón. No se había impresionado al verlo por mérito propio, sino porque evocaba en él un recuerdo que lo había destruido en aquel entonces. Jamás hubiera creído que su simple apariencia provocara algo así en alguien más, que fuera capaz de hurgar en los recuerdos de un completo desconocido solo para hacer pedazos la poca estabilidad que hubiera logrado construir con los años. Un oscuro pensamiento atravesó su mente, y es que tal vez le gustaría averiguar qué tan lejos podía llegar, cuanto más podría jugar con su psique destrozada.

Geese más tarde le explicó que no había hablado de eso con Billy porque no creyó que pudiera manejar esa información con la madurez que le merecía. Por supuesto, eso no afirmaba que no lo supiera, Geese no podía saber si Yamazaki le había dicho algo así al inglés durante su tiempo libre en los torneos, pero algo le decía que era muy improbable que lo hubiera mencionado. Se sintió importarte al verse como el guardián de un secreto que fácilmente podría develarse con una visita a algún archivo de periódicos japoneses, Geese confiaba en él y eso era muy importante. Dejaron de hablar al respecto un poco antes que Billy regresara de una breve misión al centro de la ciudad, quejándose casi a los gritos mientras Hein lo ayudaba con las solapas del traje que se hubiera puesto antes de subir a la oficina. Esa noche Geese tenía una reunión importante con algunos magnates de la ciudad, a la que por supuesto Billy también debía asistir vestido correctamente. Hein le recordó que debería quitarse la bandana, dejársela era bastante informal.

El tiempo pasó rápido, hasta que se hizo la hora en que debían partir la lluvia ya había dejado de caer pero la frescura que trajo consigo aun podía percibirse en el ambiente, incluso en el estacionamiento cerrado. Geese se tomó algunos minutos eligiendo el carro en el que irían a la reunión, y haciendo gala de su inexistente humildad, se decidió por la elegante limusina negra, aquella que tenía su nombre en la matrícula. Hein solo esperaba que no hubiera problemas durante el trayecto, que ningún otro rival de su jefe los interceptara para atacarlos.

— ¡Qué mal que no puedas entrar, Hein!

— No tendría sentido que un mayordomo estuviera allí, ¿no lo cree? —Geese rio secamente con su respuesta, pudo verlo desde el retrovisor. Billy por el contrario, se escondía detrás de él en su eterno lugar tras el asiento del conductor, pero no fue algo muy complicado imaginar su ceño fruncido y una media sonrisa entre avergonzada y molesta.

Estaba atento a cualquier cosa que pudieran decirle directamente pero a su vez se encontraba un tanto distraído, era extraño, no recordaba haber sentido tal cosa antes. Pensaba en lo que había hablado con Geese y en que cabía la posibilidad que estuviera comenzando a obsesionarse demasiado con aquel a quien Billy llamaba serpiente asquerosa. Si lo analizaba con cuidado, no había cruzado realmente palabra con él, en las dos suerte de encuentros que tuvieron solo habló él. Hein sabía que no podía mantenerse en silencio para siempre, que eventualmente debería de decirle algo o se habría visto bastante extraño. Comenzaba a hacerse a la idea que podría encontrarse con él de nuevo, por una de esas casualidades que solo se vuelven realidad en una ciudad tan misteriosa como South Town.

Regresó a sus sentidos unas calles antes de llegar, preguntándole a Geese la dirección exacta nuevamente, y al cabo de unos minutos estuvieron allí, frente a un enorme edificio. Se apresuró a bajarse y abrirle la puerta, sin reparar en los alrededores, mucho menos ahora que estaba inclinado respetuosamente. Escuchó un murmullo critico general, pero no se detuvo a ver de donde provenían, solo se concentró en cerrar la puerta una vez que Geese y Billy estuvieran fuera de la limusina. Se quedó al lado de esta, siguiendo con la mirada los movimientos de sus superiores, su jefe comenzaba a saludar a algunos hombres que se veían tan poderosos como él y acababan de llegar. Uno de ellos llamó su atención, tenía un vistoso traje blanco a juego con un sombrero de igual color, rubio cabello podía verse bajo el mismo. Llevaba un bastón consigo pero no lo usaba para apoyarse al caminar, parecía ser un simple accesorio. Lo tomó desprevenido, pero giró la cabeza para mirarlo solo a él por un momento mientras sonreía de lado, le hizo un gesto tomando la punta de su sombrero y agachando sutilmente la cabeza, como si estuviera saludándolo. Hein, asombrado, no supo que más hacer, excepto tal vez inclinarse y saludarlo de vuelta, bastante vergüenza significaba verse descubierto al haber estado viéndolo, y peor sería ignorar un saludo inocente como el suyo.

— ¡Hein, Hein, Hein! —Lo llamó Billy, quedándose atrás del grupo que ahora comenzaba a entrar con cierta lentitud al edificio—. ¡Esto sirve para pasar el rato, pero intenta no aburrirte demasiado!

Le lanzó una caja de cigarrillos que atrapó fácilmente, la examinó un segundo y al levantar la vista, Billy ya no estaba allí. Pronto solo pudo escuchar el ruido del tránsito, y se quedó solo entre tanta gente que iba y venía con bolsas de compra en las manos, sus voces ahogadas en el sonido del tráfico. Subió a la limusina nuevamente, sería mejor que lo estacionara en la cochera del edificio.

Era un lugar amplio por suerte, permitiéndose maniobrar con calma, sin temor a poder rayar o chocar uno de los vehículos del jefe. Hein bajó del mismo y se recargó contra la puerta, tomando de su bolsillo el encendedor que siempre llevaba y los cigarrillos que le hubiera dado Billy. La cajetilla era de color negro, con diseños en azul claro y plateado, ambos colores muy brillantes, evidenciando sabor y frescura. La abrió y tomó uno con cierta dificultad, el paquete estaba prácticamente lleno. Los había visto hacerlo cientos de veces a ellos, y creyó que eso bastaría para haber aprendido pero estaba equivocado. Se ahogó apenas al dar la primera calada, tan fresca en sabor que hizo arder su garganta, el humo molestándole los ojos. Hein se quitó los lentes, guardándolos con cuidado un momento en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, y frotó sus ojos con el dorso de una mano, la otra ocupada sosteniendo el cigarrillo.

Fue extraño oír aquella suave tos hacer eco en el estacionamiento. No podía ser de nadie peligroso, pensó, pero picado por la curiosidad salió del auto y cerró la puerta de un golpe, como compitiendo con aquel otro sonido. Ya había decidido que no iría a esa tonta reunión, llena de viejos, a excepción tal vez de White. No tenía interés en discutir con nadie, había ido hasta allí solo para retractarse a última hora, pero como debía esperar a su socio para oír cualquier cosa que fuera importante, supuso que sería conveniente no alejarse demasiado, quedarse en el estacionamiento parecía la mejor opción, más aún que estaba de un pésimo humor. Yamazaki caminó con la vista gacha, observando las matriculas del automóviles estacionados, esperando encontrar alguna combinación desafortunada que lograra hacerle un poco de gracia, como si fuera un chiste tonto. Fue entonces que vio aquella que rezaba el odioso nombre de quien por ahora fuera prácticamente el dueño de la ciudad. Levantó la vista y contuvo la respiración un instante por la sorpresa, allí estaba él.

Recargado casualmente contra la limusina, tenía la vista perdida en el techo y exhalaba con cierta dificultad el humo del cigarrillo que sostenía en la mano derecha. Abrió la boca para llamarlo, pero las palabras se agolparon en su garganta, negándose a salir. Él pareció advertir su presencia, por lo que giró grácilmente la cabeza en su dirección al tiempo que pasaba una mano por su oscuro cabello, peinándolo hacia atrás con los dedos. Le sonrió de lado al verlo, viéndose lleno de vida otra vez.

— Señor Yamazaki, qué sorpresa —dijo, su voz tan diferente lo hizo reaccionar. Cerró con fuerza los ojos para luego seguir su camino, intentando ignorar su presencia. Debía dejar de pensar idioteces y eso no sería posible si no salía de allí cuanto antes.

Hein lanzó el cigarrillo al suelo, entre molesto y dolido de haber sido ignorado con tal impunidad. Sacó los lentes de su bolsillo para ponérselos, no podía arriesgarse a tropezar con algún desnivel y verse como un tonto, no frente a él. Caminó rápidamente para alcanzarlo, y antes de siquiera abrir la boca para hablarle, Yamazaki se volteó con increíble rapidez y cerró su mano con fuerza alrededor de su cuello, dificultando su respiración. Lo empujó contra una de las columnas que sostenían el techo del estacionamiento, golpeándolo. Hein solo pudo sonreír.

— ¿A qué juegas, mocoso?

El rabioso siseo tan excéntrico le hizo creer que tal vez ni siquiera era el mismo hombre de aquel día en la oficina de Geese. Un tono de voz, expresión y postura diferentes, se veía como si fuera a acabar con su vida en cualquier momento. No sabía exactamente a que jugaba, no tenía como responder, pero tampoco dejaría que lo estrangulara ahí mismo, por lo que intentó librarse de su agarre, consiguiéndolo al ceder Yamazaki. Respiró con dificultad un momento, un poco inclinado hacia adelante. Cuando se irguió, Yamazaki lo azotó nuevamente contra el pilar, esta vez arrancándole una sonora queja.

— Usted… —Yamazaki bufó al escucharlo hablar—, usted había preguntado al verme quién, t-tal vez quien era. Mi n-nombre es Hein, señor.

— ¿Crees que no lo sé? Todo el mundo ha de conocerte, con tu participación en el torneo como un perrito faldero de Geese.

— E-Ese es Billy, señor —dijo con cierta malicia que Yamazaki encontró sorpresivamente graciosa.

— Muy bien… —el siseo ahora era más calmado, y lentamente acercó la mano a su rostro para repasar la línea de su mandíbula con el pulgar con increíble delicadeza que lo hizo vibrar nervioso. Su expresión era complicada, una mezcla entre duda y curiosidad que Hein encontró ligeramente fascinante. Clavó sus oscuros ojos en los suyos, permitiéndole ver parte de esa locura que se le atribuía y que en cierta medida lo caracterizaba a la perfección. Pareció perderse en un eterno segundo en el que pudo sentir su cálida y pesada respiración sobre el rostro, tan cerca que quemaba la piel y le hacía hervir la sangre. Le quitó sus anteojos, por un momento se angustió demasiado ante la idea de verlo romperlos, pero Yamazaki solo resopló, abatido—: ¿Cómo te atreves a tener su misma cara?

* * *

 **N/A:** La posibilidad de que Geese y Sorimachi se hubieran conocido alguna vez me parece muy genial, los dos jefes, qué intenso. Lo único canon ahi es que Geese era policía!  
White como socio de Yamazaki es algo muy comodo para mi, realmente. Ademas es un personaje bastante vistoso, pero debo admitir que se me ocurrio a ultimo momento :^)

Sin mas que decirles, un saludo y nos vemos el lunes que viene, recuerden que pueden dejarme un comentario con cualquier duda o sugerencia. Hasta el lunes!


	4. Adenosine triphosphatase

**N/A:** Hola! Ya vieron la imagen de portada del fic? Es magnífica y fue un regalo de un artista maravillosa, si ves esto galvnt_ este capítulo está dedicado a ti!

Uff, por poco y lo actualizo el viernes (que fue mi cumpleaños) estuve bastante intenso por todo. Hein es encantador (aY MIRENLO EN LA IMAGENNNNN) pero pude con él y así resistirme a postearlo en una fecha que no correspondía :) me gusta mucho esto de actualizar los lunes, y si fuera a cambiar por una fecha creo que lo movería a los viernes...pero por el momento todo seguirá como viene. Este capitulo me gustó demasiado cuando lo escribí, tiene un par de cosillas que medio me parecieron intensas pero ya queda en ustedes decidir si es o no así. Un saludo a todos los lectores anónimos de esta historia, los quiero y gracias por usar parte de su preciado tiempo en leer este crack pairing que para colmo es yaoi XD ustedes valen oro! Sin mas que decir, disfruten del capitulo!

 **Aclaraciones:**

—Diálogos.

"Pensamiento"

 _Énfasis._

«Mensaje»

* * *

Geese bostezó audiblemente mientras pasaba de hoja al leer el periódico del día, su desayuno listo sobre una bandeja a su lado acomodada en un espacio vacío de su amplia cama. Sentado con un par de almohadas a su espalda para mayor comodidad, se veía igual como el personaje de una vieja película de mafiosos que hubiera visto hace ya bastante tiempo. Hein lo miró apenas por sobre el hombro mientras corría las cortinas de la ventana para que entrara la luz, el día estaba claro ya en contraste a como lo había visto cuando él se hubiera despertado para cumplir con sus deberes. De todas formas, aún era temprano y Geese estaba muy consciente de ello, además, podía darse el lujo de llegar tarde, después de todo era su propio jefe.

— Otra vez estuviste distraído ayer.

— ¿No hará unas llamadas, señor? —se arriesgó a cambiar de tema.

— Ha de estar haciendo algo en la calle, ya debe ser mediodía —dejó el periódico a un lado para verlo, en una implícita orden que lo hizo sacar su reloj de inmediato.

— Tal y como usted dijo, señor —se guardó el reloj en el bolsillo y Geese sonrió airoso al tener la razón desde tan temprano, pero lejos de dejar de probarse superior, volvió a comentar—: Estabas distraído anoche, ¿no me digas que te sentiste solo?

Hein hizo el tonto tomando una camiseta de la cajonera que estaba algo apartada de su jefe, pensando en cómo debería responder a eso antes que Geese volviera a cuestionarlo, casi parecía que estuviera probándolo y que ya supiera la verdad. Sin querer admitir lo que realmente hubiera ocurrido, y esperando a que Geese aceptara lo que fuera a contestarle, afortunadamente recordó los cigarrillos de Billy y se apresuró a decir—: Billy me dio unos cigarrillos que me dejaron cierto dolor de cabeza, lo siento.

Geese rió por lo bajo pero para suerte suya no dijo nada más, tal vez se habría dado cuenta que unos mentolados no eran lo suficientemente intensos como para dar dolores de cabeza y respetaba el hecho que no quisiera decirle la verdad, algo bastante extraño. Claro que también podía ser que le hiciera gracia que pudiera llegar a ser tan ridículamente delicado, o peor, que exigiera ver los supuestos cigarrillos que no podía recordar donde hubiera dejado. El jefe no hizo más preguntas y eso era lo que le importaba. Aliviado, siguió con lo suyo, buscando alguna corbata que combinara con cierta camisa y debatiéndose entre si el día ameritaba usar traje oscuro o no, se volteó a preguntarle mientras lo veía tomar el teléfono que estaba junto a la lámpara sobre la mesita de luz. Sin mirarlo, Geese dijo—: Hein, puedes retirarte. Bajo en un momento.

Respetuosamente se inclinó y salió de la habitación, cerrando las puertas con suavidad para no molestarlo. Tal vez tenía algo de tiempo hasta que él fuera a salir por lo que se permitió descansar un momento, resoplando mientras se alejaba de las habitaciones, sus zapatos haciendo eco en el inmenso caserón vacío exceptuando a la gente que allí trabajaba. Hein tomó asiento en la sala, mirando con cuidado a su alrededor, de un lado paredes cubiertas con libros y del otro la inmensa pintura de una hermosa mujer de ojos carmesí, que le hubieran explicado quien era la primera vez que puso un pie en la mansión. Aunque le parecía demasiado solitario, no podía sentirse mal por él, Geese sabia llevar esa soledad con bastante estilo.

Hein sintió un ligero hormigueo en el pecho, a la altura del bolsillo de su camisa y su respiración se detuvo por un instante a causa de la sorpresa y las dudas que lo invadieron de repente. Metió la mano dentro de su chaleco y con lentitud sacó el móvil que se había traído de Alemania y llevaba consigo solo para sentir la cercanía con aquella vida que hubiera llevado antes. Con una mano temblorosa lo desbloqueó y vio en la pantalla un mensaje de un número desconocido, con código de South Town, preocupándose bastante por ello. No le había dado su teléfono ni siquiera a Billy, y luego que comenzara a trabajar en Howard Connection, Geese le había entregado uno nuevo con el cual podría comunicarse sin costo alguno con él o sus guardaespaldas.

Abrió el texto creyendo que sería una tremenda equivocación, siendo él mismo quien hubiera cometido un error.

« ¿Esperas que te los devuelva? Eres más listo de lo que creí».

¿Quién era? Una pregunta innecesaria a una respuesta evidente, no podía ser absolutamente nadie más. Suspiró con cierta molestia, sin saber si le fastidiaba el hecho que hubiera hecho quién sabe qué para obtener ese número o que no se lo hubiera pedido directamente, ¿entonces se lo habría dado de haber sido así? Lo pensó por un momento antes de siquiera convencerse a sí mismo que haría lo correcto al contestar, pero realmente tenía ganas de verlo y preguntarle un par de cosas que sólo él podría responder. Hein miró sobre su hombro en dirección al pasillo que debería cruzar Geese para llegar a la sala, y al verse solo y seguro de que nadie fuera a importunarlo, tecleó nervioso una respuesta.

« Sí, ¿dónde debería verlo?»

Leyó un par de veces lo que había escrito, evaluando si se notaba desinteresado o desesperado sintiéndose bastante tonto por ello, hacía bastante tiempo que no le escribía a alguien, o por lo menos a alguien que le interesara. Presionó en la pantalla el botón para enviar con más fuerza de la que hubiera hecho falta, suspirando como si hubiera sido algún tipo de extenuante labor, que ahora le dejara el rostro ardiendo. Y como adolescente preso de algún ridículo encanto, mantuvo la vista fija en la pantalla, tocándola cuando se oscurecía para que no se apagara del todo, releyendo la brevísima conversación una y otra vez, quizás solo apartando la mirada para ver que Geese no se apareciera en la sala y lo descubriera en tan vergonzosa situación. Esperó y esperó, pero Yamazaki no respondió.

Era demasiado temprano para muchos y la chica tras el mostrador con sus ojos casi cerrados era prueba de ello. Cargaba el turno de noche sobre sus hombros, ocho larguísimas horas que debía soportar despierta en aquella pequeña tienda de conveniencia abierta todo el día y toda la noche. Ella movía la cabeza de adelante hacia atrás por momentos en los que parecía ceder y dormitar por unos segundos, despertando por completo al oír la voz de otra joven vistiendo el mismo uniforme de la empresa quien parecía poner excusas frente a un evidente retraso. Sentado en una mesa apartada junto a un gran ventanal con un café frío al frente, Yamazaki observó indiscreto el cambio de turno, bastante entretenido con la escena mientras mordisqueaba una cucharilla de plástico. Había más gente en aquel lugar, y aunque solía llamar la atención de mal modo a nadie le interesaba su presencia en lo absoluto y eso estaba bien.

La mesa tembló cuando el móvil sobre ella se sacudió con fuerza y encendió una pequeña luz blanca en la parte superior de la pantalla. Lo miró de soslayo y desvió la vista al ventanal, en dirección a la inmensa torre que se veía en la distancia. Supo que debía ser el mayordomo de Geese contestando a lo que le hubiera enviado primero, corroborando la información que White le hubiera proporcionado y de donde había conseguido su número. Código alemán, triple gasto, pero no le importaba demasiado si era solo un mensaje de nada.

Se guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo sin revisarlo y con pesadez se levantó para salir de ahí. Cruzó un par de calles, caminó a través de algunos callejones y en poco tiempo estuvo tan cerca que la torre comenzaba a verse más grande. El puente que unía la ciudad con la isla donde se alzaba el edificio estaba solo a unas calles, pero no se atrevió a acercarse más, no quería que la idea de cruzarlo y subir a la oficina de Geese nuevamente lo tentara tontamente. Se recargó contra una pared y tras encender un cigarrillo mentolado sacó el móvil para ver si la notificación era la respuesta de Hein, sonriendo complacido al comprobar que estaba en lo correcto. Hein quería verlo. Alzó una ceja sin embargo, ahora debía pensar en dónde. Gruñó rabioso, como si no fuera suficientemente molesto ya verse absolutamente indefenso ante la ridícula pero poderosa atracción magnética que ese mayordomo emanaba, y aunque intentara ignorarlo, era más evidente que algo debía hacer con ello para resolverlo.

No era desagradable, era incluso más placentero estar con él que con aquellos a quienes tras algún tiempo les hubiera agarrado cierta tolerancia usualmente malinterpretada por cariño. Y como no esperar eso, si ese rostro suyo le recordaba tanto a quien hubiera jurado con él volverse hermanos de sangre en un pasado tan remoto que los recuerdos se esfumaban cada vez más con cada día que pasaba. Sin embargo, Hein tenía ese frío sin vida en su mirada y se había atrevido a esbozarle una sonrisa que recordaba como mentirosa y por momentos temía mirar directamente, como evitando caer en una trampa a la que tiempo después sucumbió por gusto propio. Habría sido insultante para Sorimachi ser confundido por alguien como el mayordomo de Geese, pero estaba seguro que habría jugado de la misma manera solo para ver hasta dónde podía llegar y cuanto lograba divertirse con eso. La osadía de Hein de acercársele en secreto, lejos de la vigilancia de Geese, evidenciaba una falta de temor por un peligro inminente que le dolía recordar como la siempre reprochable y peor cualidad de Sorimachi.

El bramido de unas motocicletas lo sacó de su ensimismamiento y lo hizo girarse a ver de dónde provenía tal alboroto. Retrocedió apenas intentando salir del posible campo visual de esos motociclistas, apenas oculto en la sombra del edificio cuya pared usaba para recargarse, dándose cuenta de inmediato que estaban dándole la espalda, por lo que estaba seguro. Estacionaron formando una especie de barricada, algunos de ellos portaban visibles armas de asalto, algo arriesgado considerando que aún era bastante temprano. Eran tal vez seis o siete y el que estaba ubicado en el medio se quitó el casco que llevaba con gracia, revelando así un manto de cabello negro y hablo con una voz fuerte y no por eso menos femenina al resto, indicando que mantuvieran aquella posición y tan solo esperaran. Yamazaki hizo lo mismo.

Había pasado quizás media hora y ella volvió a hablar avisándoles que llegaba quien hubieran estado esperando y volvió a colocarse su casco, esta vez sin esconder su cabello, y de una de sus pesadas botas sacó un revólver que brilló con fuerza bajo la luz del sol de esa mañana cuya tranquilidad destrozarían. Abrieron fuego a su orden apenas acallada bajo el casco y un automóvil pudo escucharse frenando de repente. Yamazaki no daba crédito a lo que veía, no creyó que existiera gente lo suficientemente tonta como para montar semejante alboroto y cometer algún crimen en un horario tan poco discreto. Cuidadoso de algún rebote o bala perdida, se acercó más al borde del edificio para observar mejor, notando en el automóvil una matrícula reveladora.

Hein contuvo la respiración, tranquilizándose apenas al recordar que no había nada tan seguro como ese vehículo, y se volteó enseguida hacia el asiento de atrás—: Señor Geese, ¿está bien?

— Otra vez la gente de James, ¡no puedo creerlo! Sí, claro que estoy bien —abrió un pequeño compartimiento en la puerta de la blindada limusina, que seguro solo tendría algunos rayones que revisar a causa de la balacera, tomó un arma y le ordenó—: Arranca y pasa sobre ellos, no me importa, si molestan les disparo porque no vamos a perder el tiempo con esta gente.

Hein solo asintió con la cabeza aunque no le pareció muy buena idea, puso en marcha otra vez el vehículo y en lo que levantaba la vista de la palanca de cambios pudo ver como una inmensa figura empujaba al motociclista que estuviera ubicado al centro, forcejeando para quitarle algo mientras caía, arrancándole el casco de la cabeza y dándole un tiro sin mediar palabra. Su negro cabello ondeo al caer y lo trágico de su muerte cobró una efímera belleza que no creyó haber visto antes.

— ¡Señor Geese! —alcanzo a llamarlo como para que también prestara atención a lo que estaba sucediendo, mientras no podía quitar su atención de Yamazaki, quien casualmente había disparado solo a algunos de los enemigos. Con la voz de Geese retumbando sordamente en su mente y sin reparar en que le ordenaba quedarse quieto, Hein abrió la puerta en el instante que uno de los motociclistas pasaba a un lado. El intenso golpe pudo más que él y la fuerza del impacto cerró la puerta, entumeciendo sus manos y brazos, pero eso no bastó para frenar su desobediencia por lo que empujó de nuevo para abrirla y salir del auto. Apartándose de la limusina de Geese, distinguió la motocicleta tirada a unos metros de distancia y al conductor de la misma aún más lejos, inmóvil y con el casco visiblemente dañado contra el pavimento. El mayordomo se giró para ver a Yamazaki, pero un sujeto corriendo hacia él preparado para atacarlo captó su atención y apenas alcanzó a bloquear el golpe. Hein se recuperó rápidamente para esta vez golpearlo él con esa gracia y fuerza que lo caracterizaba tan bien. Con un par de puñetazos y patadas rápidas logró reducirlo y dejarlo inconsciente en el suelo, con tal facilidad que se le figuró como un combate en extremo aburrido. Hein resopló mientras acomodaba sus lentes y guantes, decepcionado.

— ¡Aniki, muévete!

Volteó a verlo acercándosele desesperado, en una fracción de segundo donde pudo escuchar el ruido de las explosiones de un escape al acelerar una moto. Nervioso y viéndose perdido pudo ver al motociclista que hubiera chocado contra la puerta de la limusina de vuelta en su vehículo arremetiendo hacia él con increíble velocidad, para saltar en el instante en que supuso que un choque era inminente. Hein contuvo la respiración, pensando con amargura en que tal vez debió haber obedecido a Geese, mientras Yamazaki lo tomaba por un brazo y halaba con tal fuerza que podría habérselo arrancado. La motocicleta quedó incrustada contra la pared, hecha trizas.

Yamazaki lo volteó de un tirón para poder verlo de frente, soltando su brazo solo para tomar su rostro con ambas manos, tocándolo con sus fríos y ásperos dedos a modo de examinar que no tuviera ningún daño. Hein no pudo evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa ante el contacto, aunque incapaz de moverse pero maravillado en la expresión de angustia tremenda en el rostro de Yamazaki, casi descolocada a la par de aquella mirada ausente que tenía. Volvió en si al escuchar un disparo y le quitó las manos de encima, como si ardiera, quemando cada fibra de su escasa cordura.

— ¿No me digas que justo estabas pasando por aquí? De no habernos ayudado, podría creer que tu planeaste esto —Geese se guardó la pistola en el bolsillo y se acercó despacio, riendo entre dientes.

— Yo no trabajo con gente tan incompetente —empujó a Hein con fuerza, tomándolo desprevenido y casi haciéndolo perder el equilibrio y caer, de no ser por Geese quien pudo detenerlo—. Este es más imbécil que Billy, por poco y lo matan, ¿acaso te traes a los europeos más estúpidos que encuentras?

— Aun así lo salvaste porque seguro no habrías podido verlo morir de nuevo.

— Eso es bajo hasta para ti, Geese —la hostilidad en su voz se tornó en una inconfundible amargura, como si un comentario así realmente le afectara. Apretó los dientes y bufó sin responder nada más, guardándose ambas manos en los bolsillos.

Geese le dio unas palmadas en la espalda y le indicó que debían irse pronto, también comentó bastante animado que seguro Billy estaría histérico al ver que aún no llegaban a la torre. Hein se adelantó a abrirle la puerta como correspondía, no queriendo seguir con sus impertinencias que casi le hubieran costado la vida. Se movió dejándolo pasar, pero antes de subir su teléfono comenzó a sonar y para desesperación de cualquier empleado, el jefe respondió con total parsimonia a un obvio llamado de Billy mientras seguía de pie.

Hein giró apenas la cabeza para ver a Yamazaki, sentía que debía agradecerle por quitarlo de en medio y efectivamente salvarle la vida, pero lo vio un poco más extraño que antes, notando un brillo platinado difuminarse con la velocidad de sus movimientos al sacar la mano del bolsillo. Tan solo le bastó dar un par de pasos para cerrar la distancia que lo separaba de Geese, quien no podría prestarle menos atención aunque lo intentara. Hein se adelantó, el frío y cruel filo de la enorme navaja introduciéndose en un costado de su cuerpo de manera profunda. Sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo, sus piernas le temblaban y cuando Yamazaki cayó en lo que había hecho quitó el cuchillo con la torpeza derivada de su extremo nerviosismo. Aquello quizás era lo único que lo mantenía en pie, pues tan pronto sintió el intruso objeto salir de su cuerpo, presionó la herida con ambas manos y se dejó caer primero de rodillas al suelo, luego su cuerpo golpeó el pavimento con fuerza. Girándose con dificultad para quedar boca arriba, creyó que eso sería útil para quien intentara ayudarlo. La mezcla de voces se escuchaba lejana, pero pudo jurar haber oído a Geese pidiéndole ayuda a Billy antes de caer, y el histérico tono casi desesperado en la voz de Yamazaki, culpando a Geese de la situación. Hein miró al culpable sonriendo con dificultad, un hilo de sangre bajando con lentitud desde la comisura de sus labios.

Cerró los ojos y todo se volvió negro al perder la consciencia.

El vacío le oprimía el pecho y le dificultaba la respiración, en la profunda oscuridad no podía ver otra cosa. Se sentía pesado, incapaz de moverse, pero no es como si pudiera ir a algún lado pues no había a donde ir. Una voz lejana en un susurro hablaba de algo, de los errores que hubiera cometido, del inmenso error que había sido ir a South Town, algo que tal vez por un ínfimo instante también había creído muy a su pesar. No reconoció quien era, tal vez una forma distorsionada de aquellas voces que oía a diario. Un suspiro dejó salir todo el aire de sus pulmones y sintiéndose desfallecer, cayó hacia atrás a través de ése eterno vacío onírico.

Hein se sentó de repente al despertar, quejándose audiblemente del dolor en el costado de su cuerpo, presionando la herida con una mano. Billy se acercó a él rápidamente y lo hizo recostarse nuevamente, entre preocupado y sorprendido—: Hey, no te esfuerces tanto o te harás daño, torpe.

— ¿Qué es esto? ¿La torre tiene una enfermería? —miró a su alrededor reconociendo lo evidente además de Billy y Geese que estaban allí haciéndole compañía. Se sintió bastante avergonzado por ello, sabía muy bien que no correspondía que sus superiores estuvieran allí.

— La torre tiene muchas cosas, incluido un gran mayordomo —comentó Geese con una sonrisa, mientras acariciaba suavemente las hojas que completaban un arreglo de flores en una mesa junto a la pared. Un detalle agradable que sumado a ese comentario no hizo más que subirle los colores a Hein, pero Geese continuó hablando, sarcástico—: Un mayordomo que resultó ser mejor guardaespaldas que el propio guardaespaldas.

— Y-Yo estaba aquí, ¡usted nunca quiso que lo guardara desde su residencia hasta la torre! ¿Esperaba que desobedeciera? —Billy respondió alterado y temeroso, quizás hasta un poco culpable por lo que había sucedido con Hein.

—Por favor, señor Geese, no lo diga como si fuera culpa de Billy —con cierta dificultad se acomodó un poco, quedando sentado apenas contra el respaldo de la suave camilla de enfermería. Al lado de esta estaba una pequeña mesa donde reposaban sus lentes que tomó para ponérselos y algunas de sus pertenencias, incluido su teléfono de Alemania. Esperaba que no lo hubieran revisado, no quería dar ese tipo de explicaciones y antes de llamar demasiado la atención con su silencio, continuó hablando—: Yo fui muy descuidado y decanté por la solución más drástica arriesgándome, cuando pude haber neutralizado el peligro de otra forma. Lamento ser tan despistado, eso es peligroso para todos.

—Pues fue frustrante verte quedarte de piedra con el cuchillo clavado para luego caer y desangrarte en el suelo —Geese no tenía mucho tacto a veces—, pero esto es mi culpa, yo provoque a Yamazaki. Si no quieres volver aquí y trabajar porque sientes que es demasiado arriesgado, está bien, te daré excelentes referencias y podrás trabajar donde quieras.

— ¡No puede hacer eso! —Billy exclamó casi en un infantil ruego. Hein por su parte, se quedó sorprendido, y habría dicho algo como Billy de no ser que algo así sería muy desubicado. No podía creer que Geese se sintiera lo suficientemente mal como para ofrecerle marcharse, pudo haber pensado que le daría tal vez unos días libres pero nunca algo como eso. Ni siquiera se detuvo demasiado a pensar en esa oferta, no tenía ningún interés en dejar de trabajar en Howard Connection.

— No quiero irme señor, me siento muy cómodo aquí —sonrió suavemente para calmarlos a ambos—. Una mordedura de serpiente no va a alejarme, y ahora seré más fuerte que antes.

Geese y Billy aceptaron con gusto esa respuesta, y aunque el jefe se hubiera retirado primero, Billy pidió permiso y se quedó con Hein un poco más de tiempo. Como era de esperarse, no cerró la boca, contándole de lo nervioso que se había puesto al notar que estuvieran retrasados y el revuelo que había causado Geese al entrar al vestíbulo cargándolo en sus brazos y gritándole a todo el mundo exigiendo atención médica. Hein enfocó su atención en el vaso de agua que le había servido Billy, sintiéndose morir de la vergüenza, no correspondería jamás tal actitud de un patrón con su mayordomo, pero agradecía infinitamente que lo hubieran ayudado. Bebió un sorbo y le entregó el vaso a Billy.

— ¿Y el señor Yamazaki?

— ¿Qué? —Billy no daba crédito a lo que oía—. No vino con Geese, si eso quieres saber. No está afuera lamentándose haberte hecho daño, él no es de esa clase.

— ¿Cómo lo sabe?

Billy casi dio un salto en su asiento, como tomado por sorpresa por semejante pregunta. Los ojos fríos de Hein se clavaron curiosos en su persona y aunque se veía un tanto inocente, no pudo evitar pensar que estaba juzgándolo. Se revolvió apenas incómodo y se cruzó de brazos, levantando ligeramente la cabeza para mostrar cierta superioridad que no se sentía muy seguro de poder proyectar como esperaba.

— Lo sé porque ya me ha lastimado antes —Hein se mostró preocupado—, pero ya ha pasado mucho tiempo, y ya me siento mejor.

— Ya veo —supuso que no debía preguntar más nada— ¿Cree que pueda volver a trabajar pronto?

— Pues no estás tan mal, la navaja no afectó nada, a pesar de ser un corte profundo lo cual es bastante extraño —Hein sonrió apenas—. La enfermera dijo que podrías hasta ponerte de pie y moverte un poco en la habitación pero que tengas cuidado al levantarte.

Un prospecto bastante alentador, que solo le hizo pensar en que Yamazaki realmente no había querido hacerle daño y con eso simplemente se alegró mucho. Billy pensó que estaba bien que su humor mejorara tan rápido, y tras una hora por fin se decidió a marcharse, esperando a que Geese no fuera a regañarlo por quitarle valioso tiempo que podría emplear descansando para recuperarse pronto. Hein le agradeció su compañía y le imploró que le agradeciera a Geese por todo lo que había hecho por él, y agregó que se lo diría en persona tan pronto pudiera. Billy asintió con la cabeza y se marchó de la habitación, cerrando la puerta despacio.

Hein suspiró. Se quitó las sábanas de encima y bajó la mirada para desabotonar la delgada pijama de hospital que llevaba puesta, no quiso pensar demasiado en quien era el responsable de que la llevara, al igual de los pantalones que hacían juego. Observó la gran venda que rodeaba su torso, que se abultaba sutil a un costado, donde con seguridad habría una suerte de parche bajo la venda. Presionó con sus dedos aquello y se estremeció un poco de placentero dolor, dejándose llevar por las ideas extrañas que le daba esa sensación de peculiar intimidad con quien lo hubiera apuñalado con tal brutalidad. Suspiró nuevamente, ¿quién caería derrotado primero ahora que comenzaban a lastimarse el uno al otro? Cada quien con su propio estilo para hacer daño. No se negó a pensar que le hubiera gustado que estuviera allí, tal vez para decirle algo al quedar los dos solos y jugar un poco con su cabeza, apuñalar sus recuerdos y hacerlo sangrar para que sintiera un dolor que no puede calmarse con unas puntadas o unos simples vendajes. Aquello sin embargo era una tontería, no se le habría permitido pasar más allá del puente tras lo que había hecho.

Tomó su teléfono para revisar la hora, pero una parpadeante luz desvió por completo su atención. Lo desbloqueó rápidamente con los dedos temblorosos y el pulso elevándosele a mil por la emoción que sentía. Lo vio rápidamente, era el mismo número. Y allí estaba, con la razón nublada por completo por aquella obsesión que empezaba a consumirlo, dejándose paralizar otra vez por ese veneno que eran sus palabras.

« El viejo tiene razón, no habría podido verte morir».

* * *

Fufufu, no iban a creer que Hein era tan señorito anticuado como para no tener un teléfono verdad? Me divertí mucho escribiendo eso justamente (tiene sentido no? Se veía tecnología en KOF XIII así que naturalmente hay tecnología en KOF XIV) Aunque me divertí sufrí mucho después pero es porque soy bien intenso (mi excusa para todo ultimamente)

Edit: Oh! Por cierto Geese habla con cierta inglesa que le gusta lavar la ropa y bueno, creo que no diré más :^D me gusta mucho esa ship en particular

Espero que les haya gustado :) ya saben que cualquier duda comentario o sugerencia pueden dejarla en un review. ¡Siempre respondo y no muerdo! Hasta la próxima semana!


	5. Antivenin

**N/A:** La ultima vez que dije "hasta la proxima semana" fue en junio, me disculpo por eso pero hubo cosas en el medio que me apartaron de esto que es escribir y que me gusta tanto. Postee un par de cosas en mi cuenta de AO3 pero siempre es bueno volver a mi hogar que es FF

Actualizo hoy lunes para no perder la costumbre de updates en lunes. Este cap es apenas mas cortito de lo que venía escribiendo

 **Aclaraciones:**

—Diálogos.  
"Pensamiento"  
 _Énfasis.  
_ «Mensaje»

* * *

Los días en la enfermería transcurrían con atroz lentitud, molestándole demasiado al principio pero acabó por acostumbrarse. No le agradaba la idea de tener que quedarse inmóvil tanto tiempo, tanto tiempo sin trabajar le hacía sentir como una especie de parásito abusivo pero cada vez que Geese iba a verlo insistía en que la atención médica era una de las prestaciones del empleo y que no tenía por qué preocuparse. Aun así, no podía evitar sentirse incómodo.

Billy hacía lo que podía, escapándose a verlo cuantas veces pudiera con la excusa de no querer dejarlo solo y con el peso de la culpa sobre sus hombros no podía convencérsele de que en realidad no era así, y que él no le había apuñalado en el abdomen. Pero Billy sentía que de igual forma sus manos estaban manchadas de sangre alemana, y no había agua, ni dulce ni salada, que pudiera lavarlas. Hein suspiraba y bajaba la cabeza dándole privacidad cada que se quebraba enfrente suyo. Billy era en realidad mucho más sensible de lo que aparentaba. Tal vez eran muchas cosas diferentes las que lo entristecían, o lo molestaban, y escogía justo aquellas visitas para desahogarse. Seguro estaba cómodo allí y aunque Hein estaba en su derecho de pedirle que se retirara cuando quisiera, optaba por permitirle quedarse y hasta se había atrevido a pedirle que le llevara un libro o un trozo de Bienenstich. El inglés no tenía objeción alguna a cumplir con sus finos caprichos.

— Ayer estuve hablando con Lilly, ¿sabes? —Billy comentó la segunda mañana de su internación—. Me dijo que quiere venir el fin de semana y no sé qué hacer porque vivo en un basurero.

— Podría limpiarlo—Hein se encogió de hombros pensando que Billy tal vez estaba ahogándose en un vaso de agua, al mayor no le hizo demasiada gracia. Esperaba poder verla, hacia bastante que quería conocer a la hermana de su superior.

— Pero es que es un mal lugar, no solo es el departamento el basurero, ¿entiendes? El vecindario, es peligroso y no quiero que se quede en un lugar así.

El mayordomo se llevó una mano a la barbilla y fingió pensar en una solución al nada complicado problema de Billy, solo para tener una excusa para recordar durante un momento lo que hubiera visto la noche que se quedó con él. La pelea del callejón, su vista privilegiada desde el edificio y Ryuji Yamazaki.

— ¿Crees que a Geese le moleste que se quede aquí? —preguntó de repente.

— Oh, por supuesto que no. Hasta podría quedarse en su casa y a él no le molestaría, hay demasiado espacio ahí —claro, a Geese le habría encantado la idea, lo sabía muy bien. Billy pareció conforme con esa solución y Hein solo le dedicó una sonrisa, ahora que todo estaba resuelto, aunque en parte le divertía bastante que Billy no tuviera idea de las ocasionales llamadas de Geese a Lilly. Y era mejor que permaneciera así, sin sospechar nada. Luego de un rato que a Hein le pareció un poco extenso, Billy se marchó. El silencio se apoderó de la habitación, solo perturbado por el ínfimo instante en el que su delgado cuerpo golpeó contra el firme colchón de la camilla de enfermería en cuanto se dejó caer para recostarse. Con la mirada fija en el techo suspiró, cansado.

Llevaba tan poco tiempo encerrado ahí, pero los días eran demasiado monótonos y quedarse recostado le drenaba más energía que la que podía recuperar con ese descanso, y levantarse y caminar por la habitación o mirar por la ventana no bastaba para quitarle esa pesadez del encierro, no tenía permitido salir de ahí y no se atrevería a desobedecer otra orden. Comenzaba a sentirse extraño. Hein se probaba a sí mismo a cada momento, y peleaba contra un impulso primitivo siempre que desviaba la mirada a la mesita junto a él, observando el cajón de la misma donde hubiera guardado su teléfono para no revisarlo cuando tuviera alguna visita. Para no verse desesperado, se prometió no escribirle a aquel que lo hubiera lastimado, quien no daba señal alguna y simplemente parecía haberse olvidado de él. Hein sabía muy bien que una obsesión tan fugaz se desvanece con la misma rapidez con la que aparece, pero no podía dejar de pensar en eso y si no fuera por ello las horas en la enfermería hubieran sido mucho peor.

En la calma nocturna se levantó apenas la camisa delgada de ese pijama de hospital que se hubiera vuelto su nuevo uniforme, y tocó con delicadeza sobre la ahora simple venda que rodeaba su torso sobre la herida. Ya no necesitaba un parche inmenso como los primeros días, y si la movía un poco con los dedos bastaba para quitarla de lugar y poder ver la cicatriz que ahora adornaba su abdomen. No era más larga que una falange de sus delgados dedos, de lejos no parecía la gran cosa y hasta podía pasar por una cicatriz quirúrgica, pero el ardor del frío metal atravesándolo lo había hecho desmayarse y ahora llevaría aquel momento como una marca, sutil pero eterna en su piel. Rasguñó apenas con los dedos, como ya se le estaba haciendo mala costumbre, suspirando sin culpa en cuanto la delicada costra hubiera cedido para dar paso a pequeñas gotas de sangre, colándose entre los puntos que le hubieran hecho para facilitar el cierre de la herida. Dolía, pero no lo suficiente.

Estaba molesto, el punzante dolor que atravesó su alma en un delicioso instante no volvía, por más que presionara su herida con los dedos no podía provocarse la misma sensación. No había nada filoso cerca, ni siquiera un blíster de medicinas que con un poco de ingenio habría servido bien. Con las uñas quitó cualquier intento que hubiera hecho su cuerpo en afán de recuperarse, y se arrancó las suturas sin delicadeza alguna, el delgado hilo especial enrojeciendo y lastimando la punta de sus dedos, pidiendo a quien correspondiera para que se hiciera presente alguien que con inquietante habilidad pudiera cortar aquellos puntos con una filosa navaja. Su nívea piel se tiñó de rojo oscuro, tibio, reconfortante, y entre jadeos entrecortados notó muy a su pesar que era un desastre. No era lo mismo, no sentía ese frio, no podía, pero el paralizante veneno parecía haberse reactivado por lo que se quedó inmóvil con la vista al techo, tal vez replanteándose el porqué de sus gustos tan peculiares y que tanto lo habría herido Yamazaki de saberlo, que tanto daño le habría hecho si tan solo se lo hubiera pedido. Su cuerpo tembló por unos momentos, en reacción quizás al dolor y el peligro de la pequeña herida, descubierta y maltratada. Quería llamarlo, gritarle, obligarlo a que se ocupara del desastre que hubiera provocado, pedirle que no lo dejara morir de nuevo aunque todavía le costara un poco entender eso. Se sentía ardiente, tal vez comenzaba a subirle la fiebre con el veneno comenzando a hacerle efecto, solo podía pensar en hacerle daño. Abrirle la cabeza y ocultarse en el recuerdo de alguien más para pedirle las cosas más salvajes que pudieran ocurrírsele. Yamazaki habría dicho que sí, su doblegada voluntad no le habría permitido negarse.

Hein presionó con una mano contra la herida, conteniendo la poca, pero no por eso menos importante, cantidad de sangre que brotaba con mortal lentitud del pequeño tajo. Volviendo a sus sentidos, presionó también el botón de color rojo emergencia de un pequeño comunicador en la pared, sobre la mesa junto a la camilla. Tras un instante, un enfermero empujó presuroso la puerta al entrar y se ocupó en atender el problema, mencionando en tono de reproche que debía permitirle a su cuerpo sanarse, pero él cerró los ojos en el instante del corto sermón pues no estaba de ánimos para escucharlo. Podía ser maleducado de su parte, pero de otra forma tal vez podría haber tenido que dar explicaciones que ni él tenía para sí mismo.

Y en la noche siguiente, cuando volvió a cometer la misma imprudencia, el mismo enfermero de la intervención anterior simplemente no pudo trabajar en silencio.

— ¿Sabes que estás retrasando una recuperación de una semana a quizás, dos semanas?

— N-No… —apretó los puños con fuerza, soportando el dolor de las puntadas que el enfermero parecía realizar con cierta saña para provocarle esa sensación. No era tan placentero de esa forma.

— Pues, estás retrasando tu recuperación —dio un tirón con la pinza ajustando la última puntada a la cual Hein respondió con una sonora queja— ¿Tienes problemas de ansiedad, o algo como eso?

Hein lo miró extrañado. Acomodó sus lentes y suspiró entre ofendido y molesto, sintiéndose juzgado mientras él dejaba sus pinzas a un lado y se levantaba a tomar la carpeta que estaba a los pies de su cama, donde se encontraba su historial médico detallado. El doctor de Howard Connection que se hubiera encargado de controlar cualquier aspecto de su salud había notado que tenía cierta tendencia obsesiva a repetir una que otra actitud con una frecuencia lejos de ser casual. Estaba completamente seguro que su problema ahora tenía un nombre y apellido, muy diferentes a cualquier término médico. El enfermero dejó la carpeta donde estaba tras haber leído lo que buscaba y se dispuso a vendar nuevamente su torso.

— Si los tengo, y si no le importa, preferiría que no los llamara problemas. No lo son para mí —por inercia se acomodó los lentes y al sentir luego la piel fría de sus manos cuando intentó arreglarse los guantes que no tenía puestos, pensó que no hacía más que confirmar los juicios que estaba haciendo ese enfermero tan molesto.

— Son un problema si le impiden sanar —notó cierta hostilidad de parte de su paciente y optó por suavizar su tono en lo que terminaba de ajustar el vendaje de su cuerpo para levantarse de su asiento y alejarse un poco de él—, sé que no es sencillo, pero por favor no intente quitarse las suturas de nuevo, incluso está incrementando el tamaño de la herida.

Se sintió rebelde, y quitándose esa mascara suya hecha de buenos modales, se recostó y se giró, dándole la espalda—. Retírese, su trabajo ya está hecho.

El ruido de la puerta abriéndose para luego cerrarse indicó la salida de tan molesta visita, pero él no se movió de su lugar por algunas horas. Sabía que ya era tarde, pero no lograba conciliar el sueño y culpó mentalmente a ese molesto enfermero por perturbarlo con asuntos que no le agradaba discutir por completo. Por si fuera poco, la ajustada venda le molestaba un poco en la posición en la que estaba y su herida parecía arder, deseosa por ser abierta de nuevo. Inquieto y temeroso de volver a caer en esa nefasta tentación que acabaría con otro sermón molesto del mismo enfermero, dejó sus tonterías de luchas internas y orgullos ridículos, abriendo descuidado el cajón de la mesa a su lado para tomar su teléfono y sucumbir a otras formas de infligirse daño. Febril y con las manos temblorosas revisó las llamadas y los mensajes sin éxito al hallar solo conversaciones ya leídas y ninguna llamada perdida, cuán deprimente. Lejos de cualquier tipo de lógica, marcó el número y esperó a que conectara. Suspiró aliviado cuando él contestó, y aunque no dijera nada podía escuchar su pesada respiración.

— No estoy muerto pero parece que a usted no le interesan demasiado los vivos —dijo, esperando a que eso lo obligara a reaccionar, tocando esa fibra sensible de la cual ya se había enterado y no le importaba utilizar a su favor. Esperaba que funcionara.

Yamazaki alejó el móvil de su rostro y suspiró, ese comentario había estado interesante, por no decir que ya le había provocado un ligero dolor de cabeza. Acercó nuevamente el teléfono a su rostro para responder—: Qué exagerado.

Hein guardó silencio del otro lado, y en lo que esperaba a que contestara, se sentó en una banca afuera de la última clínica que hubiera visitado ese día con la intención de encontrarlo. Debía estar hospitalizado en algún lugar, eso habría sido lo lógico. No había pasado demasiado tiempo, pero su desesperación silenciosa al no hallarlo por ningún lado y frustración tras haber invertido tiempo en su búsqueda, se mezclaron en un cóctel peligroso forzándolo a preguntar aquello que moría por saber—: ¿Dónde diablos estás?

— En la enfermería de la torre.

— ¡¿La torre tiene una enfermería?! —exclamó en un tono más alto que seguro sorprendió a Hein al no haberlo oído antes. Del auricular su voz en otro idioma demasiado tosco para alguien tan delicado pronunció un siseo inentendible y luego le siguió una suave y cantarina risa, y ésta se hizo eco con aquella salida de su memoria que lo hubiera hecho tan feliz cuando apenas era un adolescente. Entonces Hein se quejó adolorido, y el encanto pareció romperse justo antes que el resto de cordura abandonara su ser.

— Si, yo tampoco tenía idea —Hein pasó la mano suavemente por sobre la herida cubierta por la venda, el esfuerzo al reírse le había provocado algo de dolor del que no se sentía bien, y maldijo mentalmente al enfermero, creyendo injustamente que era todo culpa suya—. Tendré que estar aquí por una semana.

Se alarmó pero se sintió algo tonto por ello. Después de todo, sería mejor no verlo, no acercarse a él, dejar que sus tontos pensamientos en similitudes casuales desaparecieran con el tiempo al igual que su interés en él. Aunque sabía muy bien que no sería así, necesitaba reprocharse algo, llamarse así mismo al pensamiento lógico a pesar de que le interesara muy poco o que hacia bastante su vida parecía no tener demasiado sentido. Hein, insistente, le habló con suavidad—: ¿Señor Yamazaki…?

— Pero por qué _señor_ , maldición, ¿crees que tengo mil años como el viejo? —aunque no fuera tan sensible respecto a su edad, tanta formalidad llegaba a incomodarle y no estaba acostumbrado a eso. Agradeció aquello sin embargo, un trato así lo diferenciaba por completo de Sorimachi y mientras más distintos fueran sería mejor.

— Lo siento, ¿cómo debería llamarle? ¿Yamazaki, simplemente? —Hein sonaba preocupado y sin un honorifico previo su voz tembló sutilmente al pronunciar su apellido— ¿Tal vez estaría bien Ryuji?

Yamazaki se apartó el teléfono de la cara y colgó, para luego guardarse el móvil en el bolsillo. Hein sonó respetuoso aunque quisiera parecer informal, simplemente no pudo ser de otra forma. Una vibración sutil desde la garganta al inicio, respetando la vocal larga en el medio y una delicada lateral al final. Su nombre pronunciado por él sonaba demasiado diferente a como podría haberlo pronunciado Sorimachi. Lo pensó por un instante, permitirle llamarlo de esa forma sería aceptar cierta familiaridad entre ambos y eso podría resultar peligroso para él, principalmente por lo que evocaba. No podía negar que le interesaba, por decirlo así, solo porque con la luz correcta se veía como una imagen salida de recuerdos sepultados en lo profundo de su mente. Estaba siendo irracional, lo correcto habría sido alejarse como hubiera pensado en un principio en lugar de atrapar por ese encanto en espejo ridículo que lo atraía como el grandísimo tonto que era.

Hein escuchó el delicado timbre que sonaba cada que una llamada llegaba a su fin y observó la pantalla con una sonrisa triste. Cuán cruel podía ser la falta de interés, pero ya había sido demasiado que le contestara y vio eso como una suerte de logro personal. Se quitó los lentes y los dejó sobre la mesita junto al móvil, estaba cansado y pronto se quedó dormido.

Billy no apareció al día siguiente, algo que le sorprendió bastante. Su molesto enfermero sin embargo sí lo hizo, pero dejó de lado su actitud mandona y se mostró contento al ver que Hein no se había tocado los vendajes ni la herida durante la noche. Él solo sonrió mientras el sujeto hablaba y anotaba cosas en la carpeta donde debía asentar su progreso. Había podido con él, sin duda. No era mucho, pero le bastaba.

Sin la presencia de Billy el día le pareció bastante aburrido. Comenzó a releer de nuevo el libro que le había llevado mientras pensaba que había sido bueno pedirle otro o tal vez un tablero de ajedrez, era perfectamente capaz de jugar solo, repasando jugadas y estrategias para la próxima vez que Geese estuviera de ánimo como para jugar con él. A nadie más le interesaba demasiado.

Se levantó un par de veces a dar una vuelta por el cuarto de enfermería, caminando hacia la ventana y mirando por ella en dirección a la ciudad apenas oculta por el puente desde su posición. Todavía le costaba trabajo asimilar que todo eso era de su jefe, pensando en que habría sido bueno ver como todo ese imperio se construía y ganaba más poder con cada año que pasaba.

No habría soportado otro día en esa absoluta soledad, trabajar con Geese y Billy lo habían mal acostumbrado a estar constantemente acompañado y demasiado tiempo para sí mismo le resultaba hasta incómodo. Por suerte él apareció en las primeras horas del día siguiente, encontrándolo despierto frente a la ventana. Billy tenía una expresión molesta y ladró una pregunta en cuanto tomo aire—: ¿Qué estás haciendo ahí parado?

— Woof woof para usted también, fue extraño no verlo aquí ayer.

Billy pestañeó un par de veces y se acercó a él, como si quisiera ayudarlo a regresar a la cama pero Hein se opuso a moverse y se quedó en su lugar, con una sutil sonrisa en su rostro, muy propio de él. — ¡No te imaginas!

— ¿No va a decirme que la señorita Lilly ya llegó? —parecía genuinamente afectado por eso. Billy chasqueó la lengua e hizo un gesto con la mano, como indicándole que tenía que ver, pero no era exactamente eso.

— Quedamos en que vendría el fin de semana, ya es un hecho y como sugeriste va a quedarse con Geese —Billy se animó al decirlo, su hermanita no estaría más segura en ningún otro lugar de South Town pero lo miró muy serio antes de continuar, como miraba a cualquiera con quien estuviera por pelear—, así que más te vale que veas por ella, ¿entendido?

— Será un honor para mí —inclinó la cabeza en señal de reverencia, Billy lo tomó por los hombros enderezándolo nuevamente, avergonzado. El movimiento repentino le provocó un ligero malestar y de haber seguido de pie por más tiempo, tal vez habría perdido el equilibrio. El mayor lo notó y pronto se disculpó, ayudándolo esta vez sin quejas a que se sentara, luego volvió junto a la ventana y sacó los cigarrillos del bolsillo de la camisa que llevaba puesta, parecía haber estado esperando por un momento para fumar en paz.

Y como el humo del cigarrillo del inglés se esfumaba fuera de la ventana, también lo hizo el tiempo, pronto pudo reincorporarse a sus labores habituales. Billy no cabía en sí de emoción y la alegría que evidentemente sentía era demasiado obvia, algo que Hein encontró particularmente reconfortante, como si el en un principio tosco superior ahora le tuviera afecto. Sin dudas las cosas cambiaban muy rápido, pero un cambio de ese tipo no le molestaba en lo absoluto. Habían pasado algunos días que Billy contó con los dedos mientras hablaba, desconcentrando a Geese que solo levantaba la vista para dirigirle alguna mirada enfadada que el inglés no captaba en lo absoluto. En un tono que sonaba un tanto clandestino, Billy por fin hizo aquella pregunta y cuya respuesta lo tenía tan entusiasmado por conocer—: ¿Puedo verla?

— Podría ser tuya para verla todo el tiempo si hubieras estado trabajando en lo que debías —Geese lo miró con una expresión que evidenciaba lo indignado y fastidiado que estaba por su pregunta tan tonta, hablando casi entre dientes en un severo regaño que pareció atravesar a Billy y destruirlo por dentro.

— No es tan impresionante como la que tiene el señor Geese —llevó su mano izquierda y se tocó apenas sobre la ropa en el lugar donde debía estar la cicatriz en una acción casi involuntaria. No podía dejar de pensar en las veces que hubiera querido verla sin poder hacerlo cuando aún estaba cubierta y cicatrizando lentamente. Billy tal vez tenía demasiado tiempo libre.

— Es bueno saber que eres el mismo de siempre —Geese se pasó una mano por el cabello y rió entre dientes, disfrutando del cumplido. Después volvió su atención a unos certificados médicos de Hein expedidos por la enfermería, pensando en lo inteligente que había sido al habilitar un espacio así en la torre, no hacía más que tener buenas ideas—. De acuerdo con esto, puedes realizar labores comunes exceptuando aquellas que impliquen un esfuerzo excesivo. Pelear está prohibido, prohibido subrayado.

— Entendido —Hein se inclinó levemente y desvió su atención hacia un lado, comentando con suavidad—, no más trabajos de guardaespaldas de medio tiempo para mí, entonces.

— ¡Hein! —Billy se volteó a verlo, con una expresión que mezclaba indignación y algo de vergüenza, como si no sintiera suficiente culpa al respecto como para que él mismo se lo echara en cara. Geese solo echó a reír, por supuesto, mientras él solo podía imaginar cuanto más veneno le quedaría dentro y si debería soportar más comentarios de ese tipo.

— Qué sensible —le sonrió apenas, como si fuera una simple broma de nada—, aunque no creo que tenga tanta suerte la próxima vez.

— No sería conveniente arriesgarte por nada —el mayor se llevó una mano a la barbilla pensativo—, además no creo que Yamazaki fuera a equivocarse dos veces, pero diablos, qué mal hace las cosas cuando no le estás pagando.

Casi parecía que Geese sabía que un comentario al respecto le afectaría, ese simple nombre ahora incomodándolo. Intentaba no pensar demasiado en eso, y con el recuerdo de la última vez que hubiera escuchado su voz cruzando fugazmente por su mente, el jefe traía de vuelta el asunto como si tuviera ganas de lastimarlo, casi una suerte de castigo instantáneo al haberse burlado de Billy. Hizo su mejor intento por disimularlo al acomodarse los lentes y mirarlo, no creyendo demasiado en sus propias palabras—: No podría equivocarse de nuevo si antes acabo con él, señor.

Geese solo sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, escuchando un comentario adicional de Billy, antes que cambiaran de tema y se enfocaran en algo más importante: la próxima visita de Lilly. Recordaba que Billy le hubiera hablado de eso, pero la conversación ahora se escuchaba lejana y no entendía demasiado cuales eran los planes. Se colocó en su lugar junto a Geese esperando alguna orden o un pedido del jefe, como lo habría hecho cualquier mayordomo que se precie, y el resto de la tarde transcurrió con una inquietante tranquilidad que apreció bastante. Las cosas volvían a ser como antes, y pronto la cicatriz en su abdomen se haría cada vez más pequeña, y los recuerdos de ese día y los ridículos sentimientos obsesivos que lo habían atontado por algún tiempo desaparecerían. Desvió la mirada hacia un lado, observando en la distancia la ciudad a través de las imponentes paredes de cristal de la oficina de Geese, y no pudo evitar sentir nostalgia por cosas que no sucedieron, pero por sobre todo, una gran desilusión.

* * *

Espero que este capitulo haya sido de su agrado y recuerden que cualquier duda o sugerencia pueden dejarmela en un review. Hasta la próxima actualización!


	6. Habushu

**N/A:** Primero que nada ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Hein! Si, empezamos este capitulo como empezó el primero, y si se me permite voy a ponerme nostálgico (recuerdan que iba a actualizarlo cada lunes? Eramos tan jóvenes). Casi pensé en dejar este capitulo como el ultimo pero sería algo muy vago de mi parte, aunque la idea de tener al menos un longfic completo es tentador, y habría cerrado un ciclo en una fecha especial, no creen? En fin, logré terminé de escribir este cap que me tomó meses aunque completé más de la mitad desde abril hasta hace un rato, y estuve editando en mi celular porque mi computadora murió momentáneamente (junto con mis fics) asi que si hay algunos errores de tipeo y tal bueno, celular. Ahora mismo estoy en computadora prestada actualizando porque no se que tan bien se publique algo desde la app de fanfiction :/ como sea, me divertí escribiendo y eso es lo que me pone más feliz.

Mucha charla como siempre! Para resumir, felicidades al mayordomo más lindo del mundo, Hein! Nos vemos en las notas al fin del capitulo, espero que lo disfruten.

 **Aclaraciones:**  
—Diálogos.  
«Continuación de diálogo»  
"Pensamiento"  
 _Énfasis o cita._

* * *

— ¿Qué debería comprar para Lilly? —observó a su jefe por el espejo retrovisor durante un instante, Geese volvió su atención a él casi descolocado por la pregunta. Llevaban bastante tiempo en silencio.

— ¿Qué deberías comprar?

— No cree que voy a dejarlo ir a esperarla con las manos vacías, ¿o sí? —Hein se encogió de hombros y volvió la vista a la calle antes de seguir hablando—. Si necesita que vaya por algo, lo haré, ese es mi trabajo.

El jefe lo pensó y no habló por un instante que duró lo que una luz roja de camino a su residencia. Geese parecía no poder idear nada bueno y cuando el automóvil se puso en marcha nuevamente volvió en sí, solo para decir algo que no hubiera esperado—: Hace una semana caíste en este lugar y creí que ibas a morir en mis brazos. Algunas flores estarían bien para Lilly, pero no pueden ser rojas o resultaría demasiado obvio.

El mayordomo tomó aire y se contuvo antes de suspirar pesadamente, habría sido algo irrespetuoso. Miró a su alrededor fugazmente para no perder la vista de la calle desierta por la cual avanzaban, esperando genuinamente que nadie apareciera como ese día. O tal vez esperaba a que los actores estuvieran preparados para una puesta en escena de un número que ya conocía o por lo menos había ensayado una vez. Nadie apareció, nadie por quien desobedecer a Geese.

— Pase lo que pase, seré cuidadoso —se quedó callado por unos segundos, entonces continuó hablándole intentando sonar animado—: Debería buscar un arreglo brillante, y reservar lugares en un restaurante.

— Para tres —Geese se apresuró a agregar. No iba a atreverse a salir con la recién llegada sin Billy, pero Hein ya sabía eso, por supuesto.

— Siempre puede cenar en privado en su residencia, señor.

Geese no dijo nada más hasta que hubieran llegado y seguido de eso, bajó del auto aún apenas distraído por el asunto de Lilly. Hein no podía evitar sentirse alegre por la pronta llegada de la hermanita de Billy, y tantos preparativos iban a distraerlo y drenar el veneno que podía sentir correr por sus venas con una sutileza dolorosa. Un acontecimiento de semejante magnitud era justo lo que necesitaba y estaba agradecido por ello. Pero entonces Geese lo miró y decretó su sentencia, que le cayó como baldazo de agua fría.

— Tienes el resto de la noche libre, lleva el auto si quieres.

No le quedó más que hacer, sino obedecer una orden directa en cuanto reformuló su pedido como una. Según el jefe, salir a tomar algo de aire le haría bien tras haber estado encerrado tanto tiempo en la torre aunque él se opusiera rotundamente. Cuán difícil le resultó cambiar su uniforme por algo remotamente menos formal, luego de caminar en círculos dentro de la habitación que ocupaba y donde habría preferido quedarse por una segunda noche luego de haber sido dado de alta de la enfermería, pero su jefe no entendía de razones esa noche y argumentando que seguir allí lo estresaría más de la cuenta, volvió a decirle que saliera a despejarse. Si permitía que lo repitiera de nuevo Geese podría perder la paciencia y no quería enfrentarse a eso, no ahora. Liberándolo de una prisión en la que quería quedarse de forma perpetua, otro empleado de la residencia de Geese lo despidió amablemente y le cerró la puerta principal en la cara. Hein jugó con su copia de las llaves mientras caminaba despacio, alejándose del único lugar donde estaría seguro y no caería ante la tentación de buscar a quien sin dudarlo le haría daño. El jardín bajo la luz de la luna le pareció encantador, y esperaba que siguiera tan bonito hasta que Lilly pudiera verlo.

Puso en marcha el automóvil de Geese, ya que se lo había permitido, bien podría dar un paseo e intentar relajarse. Entre sus posibilidades estaba llamar a Billy, pero él podría estar ocupado por lo que lejos de querer averiguarlo y ser una molestia, descartó la idea de inmediato. En momentos como este lamentaba de verdad no tener vicios de ningún tipo, no se habría sentido cómodo en ningún bar y ni siquiera se sentía bien sosteniendo un cigarrillo entre los dedos. Entonces aquello a lo que había querido hacerse adicto comenzó a pedir por él, pisando el freno al tiempo que tomaba su teléfono de entre sus ropas, con el corazón en la boca y el brillo de la pantalla iluminando su rostro.

«Port Town».

Contuvo la respiración. Recordó las palabras de Geese " _Cuando el puerto se abrió como una alternativa más internacional…_ " no podía ser una simple casualidad, no podía ser algo librado al azar. ¿Iba a contarle sobre lo que tanto quería oír de él? ¿Habrían estado juntos, entonces? Geese no mencionó a Yamazaki como parte de ese viaje, tal vez era muy joven aún. No supo cómo interpretarlo, pero aceleró y tomó el que creía sería el camino más rápido al puerto de South Town, una zona peligrosa que solo recordaba haber visto de pasada como mucho un par de veces desde su llegada a la ciudad. Reconoció en la distancia la maquinaria y la falta de edificios, sonriendo para sí mismo al ver que no se había perdido en la aún poco conocida ciudad.

— Tal vez no debí venir con uno de los autos del señor Geese —pensó en voz alta mientras aparcaba el vehículo junto a otros menos cuidados en la calle, resaltaba bastante entre aquella sucia chatarra. Ahora restaba caminar un poco y mantenerse tan alerta como le fuera posible, algo que su disminuida visión dificultaba bastante en la oscuridad del puerto. Formas enormes, pequeñas, puertas, cajas, sogas, tantas cosas proyectando sombras diferentes las unas con otras bajo la luz platinada de la luna. Habían pasado ya algunos minutos y un poco más habituado a aquella oscuridad creyó que tendría oportunidad de encontrarlo. El único problema seguía siendo que no sabía qué dirección tomar, dónde buscar, qué más hacer. Comenzaba a pensar que no sabía realmente qué estaba haciendo ahí, en que se estaba metiendo, y si realmente valía la pena otra puñalada que sin duda lo mataría. Y si desangrarse en el suelo no bastaba, la decepción acabaría con él.

Sutil pero a la vez tan evidente, no podía ser nadie más, no podía ser el tabaco de nadie más. Allí estaba, presente en el aire indicándole que no lo había engañado. Se sintió tranquilo como en la calma antes de la tormenta, y al darse vuelta en la dirección dónde provenía aquella pista para verlo supo que debía hacerle daño.

Yamazaki parpadeó un par de veces al verlo, le pareció bastante raro sin su uniforme y por un momento dudó que fuera él, su mala memoria jugándole una broma pesada como ya lo había hecho tantas veces. Lo observó en silencio, esperando por aquella galante cortesía suya que le hubiera hecho merecedor al menos de un saludo pero no ocurrió. Le dio una calada al cigarrillo que sostenía entre los dedos y lo arrojó al suelo, exhalando pesadamente el humo mientras avanzaba con lentitud hacia él, abriendo la boca para decirle algo ya que no había puesto queja alguna antes de presentarse en aquel lugar. Tardó un momento en darse cuenta de sus intenciones y no hubo sospechado absolutamente nada mientras lo veía separar las piernas, girando apenas el torso y alzando los brazos levemente un poco con atrayente elegancia, posicionándose de una forma que solo hubiera visto en la pantalla del portátil de White. ¿Qué quería hacer? ¿Qué quería hacerle?

Hein le respondió al instante sin pronunciar palabra, solo comenzó a correr hacia él, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento cuando lo golpeó con una fuerza que no creyó que el frágil mayordomo pudiera poseer. Perdió el aire unos segundos, ahogándose con algo de humo residual que hubiera escapado de sus pulmones por la presión que el otro ejerció sobre él. Su rostro inexpresivo y su mirada, fría y cruel, indicaban con certeza que le aguardaba mucho más. No hizo más que quedarse quieto, tan dolorosamente enérgico, lleno de vida, no tardaría demasiado en darle el golpe que en intensidad buscaría acercarse a la puñalada accidental que le hubiera dado hace tiempo, una anécdota tan lejana en su mente que ya parecía olvidada. Pero no iba a quejarse. Hein solo estaba ahí para desquitarse, lo sabía a la perfección, la tela de sus guantes percudida con su sangre asquerosa en los nudillos le serviría de trofeo, para tal vez no verlo nunca más. Lo golpeó haciéndolo retroceder, y se acercó a él con un movimiento grácil, tan agradable a la vista que se permitió sonreír de lado, recibiendo gustoso el último impacto que lo envió al suelo.

— Jaque.

Sacudió sus manos y se acomodó los lentes, exhalando ávidamente. Yamazaki se le figuró tan imponente aún en el suelo como lo era de pie, y no se atrevió a acercársele sin comprender del todo si estaba siendo guiado por miedo o simple respeto. Se miró las manos, las manchas de sangre, oscura y tibia a través de la tela, tenían cierto encanto y como un imbécil guardaría esos guantes en algún lugar especial como símbolo de su victoria. Su parcial victoria. Yamazaki rompió el silencio con aquella extraña y escalofriante forma de reírse que tenía, como un motor que no logra encender, un vibrante sonido reverberando desde su interior llevándolo hacia un certero desastre. Se levantó, confundiéndose en las sombras y moviéndose como un espectro ahora en silencio caminó hacia él arrastrando los pies en tenebrosa elegancia. Hein retrocedió apenas por simple sentido común conforme se acercaba, conforme su amplia sonrisa parecía agrandarse, como el más nefasto gato de Cheshire que hubiera visto jamás. Se limpió la sangre que brotaba de su nariz con el dorso de la mano y se relamió los labios, tan repulsivo como atrayente. Qué asco le habría dado de ser otra persona, qué asco le habría dado en otro momento. Pero no era otra persona, mucho menos otro momento, ahora estaba justo frente a él, casi podía sentir su pesada respiración sobre su rostro, la repentina cercanía e intimidad haciéndole daño.

— ¿A qué juegas, Hein? —un claro siseo monótono, sin las subidas y bajadas a las que creía comenzar a acostumbrarse.

Estaba jugando con aquello que no debía y lo sabía perfectamente. Respiró hondo para responder en el instante que el mayor lo tomó por el cuello de la frágil camisa que llevaba puesta, manteniéndolo en su lugar, al tiempo que le daba un golpe con la cabeza. Su amplia frente como de concreto impactó contra la suya, justo entre los ojos que cerró al sentir el fino marco de sus lentes ceder. Todo tan repentino que no lo vio venir pero tuvo tiempo suficiente para reprocharse su propia estupidez. Aturdido, tembló inconscientemente, y no pudo moverse en cuanto Yamazaki arrancó sus golpeados lentes, mucho menos protestar cuando escuchó el cristal romperse en mil pedazos bajo sus pies. Un puñetazo al estómago, y lo dejó retroceder tembloroso ahogándose en su propia sangre, sangre que tan desesperadamente intentaba limpiar de ese rostro suyo tan bonito que ahora lamentaba haberse atrevido a tocar.

Una emboscada. Un llamado mentiroso y un lugar peligroso. Demasiada sangre. Tal vez un muerto, otra vez.

¿Qué había hecho? No había muerto de una puñalada que creyó fatal, no iba a caer por un par de golpes. No podía ser tan sencillo ahora.

— Maldita sea.

Yamazaki lo tomó por las ropas intentando estabilizarlo y con las manos abiertas limpió su cara, volviéndose más torpe con cada pequeña queja que escuchara salir de sus labios. Intentó pedirle que lo dejara en paz, que lo llevara hasta el auto, que lo arrojara al agua de una vez y lo dejara morir, lejos de él. Y quizás también que lo perdonara por aparecerse y causarle tantos problemas tan solo por existir. Cuán cruel se le antojó el destino nefasto que hubo hecho posible conocerle y sucumbir a los bestiales procederes que tenía, dejándose oprimir tanto el corazón hasta llegar al punto sin retorno donde una ridícula obsesión pasaba a ser otra cosa mucho más seria. Algo que la lógica no le permitiría admitir, no tan pronto.

— Déjame, no me toques.

Sintió en él resurgir un coraje que no creyó poseer en un momento así, pero que de verdad necesitaba. Yamazaki le quitó las manos de encima en un instante y retrocedió. Con un poco de esfuerzo logró incorporarse, y le pareció que los golpes solo le habían hecho daño a aquello delicado en su interior, y no a su cuerpo, que en realidad no estaba tan mal como la desesperación del otro le hubiera hecho creer. Observó el cristal destrozado en el suelo y el marco de metal doblado, como alegoría al fiasco que había sido aquel encuentro tan sinsentido como todo lo que hubieran compartido. Hein se inclinó a tomar el deshecho marco del suelo y lo admiró por un momento, empujando con los dedos los pedazos de cristal que todavía estuvieran adheridos a él, los guantes impidiendo que se lastimara. Protegiéndolo.

— Qué interesante va a estar contarle al viejo como es que los hiciste pedazos.

— Voy a decirle que fue culpa de un animal —la voz le temblaba al igual que sus manos, no se sentía tan fuerte como quisiera aparentar. Yamazaki guardó silencio y eso logró calmarlo un poco, dejándolo solo con la idea de tener que explicarle a su jefe porque iba a ser inútil para él durante los días que pasaría esperando por un par nuevo de lentes.

Se levantó y caminó despacio en la dirección que creyó había dejado el automóvil de Geese. La vista nublada le infundía tremenda desconfianza y aunque lo hubiera deseado con todas sus fuerzas, no se habría atrevido a salir corriendo. En el suelo la luz de la luna a sus espaldas rebotaba en un fulgor platinado en el sucio suelo del puerto, y proyectada junto a la suya, la enorme sombra que ahora lo seguiría para acabarlo. Lo miró de soslayo, quieto, apenas encorvado para estar a su altura que no distaba demasiado de la que él tenía, y su expresión inquisidora le molestó.

— Después del jaque, viene algo más.

— ¡Jaque! —cerró el puño como no acostumbraba y aprovechando la distancia y sabiendo que no fallaría, le dio un golpe directo a la mandíbula. Su ancho cuello se dobló siguiendo el movimiento y en el segundo que le tomó a sus ojos ajustarse a lo que veía, pudo observarlo con claridad. Sus delgados dedos bastarían para rodearlo y con la correcta presión sus problemas se terminarían, pero sabía a la perfección que con ello algo dentro de él se rompería también.

Chasqueó la lengua erizándole la piel y giró un tanto más la cabeza hasta que escucharon un crujido repulsivo, para entonces regresar lentamente a la posición que hubiera estado en un principio. Nuevamente mirándolo, sabía que era decisión suya si moriría aquella noche o no. Se aprovechó de la distracción que él mismo provocaba y riéndose deslizó un pie hacia adelante contra los suyos, perturbando su equilibrio para que cayera pero sosteniéndolo por la ropa, en una humillante muestra de evidente poder.

— Jaque.

No podía soportarlo más, la burla estrujándole el corazón hasta reventar. Recordó el primer día que lo hubiera visto y la mirada perdida que tenía él, quería volver a aquello y humillarlo también, divertirse con esa cabeza suya que funcionaba a medias. Hein tocó apenas su pecho, sintiendo como subía y bajaba entrecortadamente, acompañado de un temblor que solo podía significar que el mayor no estaba esperando nada parecido. Esa respiración pesada movía el delgado mechón de cabello sobre su frente, y al levantar la vista sabía que lo había acabado.

Su pálida piel y ojos de muerto le revolvieron el estómago, sabiendo que podría tomarlo sin problema por la muñeca y doblarle el brazo, pero jamás se hubiera atrevido a cometer tal crimen. Sintió algo cálido donde su mano lo oprimía y un extraño fulgor carmesí le iluminó la cara y coloreó esos ojos vacíos, transportándolo a un infierno con todo aquel sufrimiento que creyó haber olvidado. Una fuerza ajena lo arrastró sólo a él, Hein observándolo sucumbir a ese misterioso poder que no exhibía con facilidad. Quiso gritarle, quejarse del dolor con su cuerpo oprimido contra algo que no podría vencer jamás, pero la presión cedió y se ejercía sobre él solo aquella suficiente para mantenerlo quieto, de rodillas frente a él. Pudo jurar que lo escuchó reír, pero no sonaba como la suave risilla que hubiera escuchado por teléfono antes sino a una cruel burla que haría eco en su cabeza por siempre. Hein se inclinó lentamente, apenas acercando su rostro contra el suyo, la repentina cercanía pesando más que la gravedad —: Jaque mate.

Entendía que estaba acabado, permitiéndose disfrutar como un tonto cuando sus dedos se enredaron apenas en su rubio cabello, antes de sentir el suelo de cemento partirse cuando su rostro lo tocó.

Hein se quedó en su lugar, sosteniendo su cabeza contra el suelo, temiendo que al soltarlo lograra levantarse para atacarlo de nuevo, sin embargo, Yamazaki no se movió. Otra vez le pareció que igual le provocaba cierto terror verlo incluso abatido en el suelo, y con el respeto que se le debe a un enemigo derrotado, lo volteó cuidadosamente. Observó su rostro magullado y como la sangre empapaba sus heridas, así como también escapaba delgadamente por su boca entreabierta. No podía despertar pronto, por lo que se sentó a su lado, viendo aquel desastre que él mismo hubiera provocado. Bajó la vista a sus manos como si no creyera del todo que fuera el autor material de ese crimen, y se quitó los guantes para eliminar la culpa que hubiera comenzado a sentir, guardándolos con cierta aprensión dentro de su chaqueta. Acercó una de sus manos a su cara, repasando con un dedo sus afiladas facciones antes que se hincharan demasiado para dejarlo irreconocible, destruyendo ese atractivo incoherente que había comenzado a ver en él.

— Tal vez todo esto es porque estoy molesto ya que no puedes verme como realmente soy.

«No creí que sería de éste modo, pero es posible que corresponda decir que lo lamento, pues tampoco pude verte como realmente eras: un perro que hace un escándalo y ya, estoy algo decepcionado. Puede ser, no estoy seguro, que esperé demasiado y oh, si tan solo estuvieras escuchándome. Qué patético es este sujeto, este desconocido, este fantasma que trabaja para _el viejo_ , puedo oírlo ahora que tu voz me resulta tan familiar, y también sé que habría una risa en el medio porque no pasas un instante sin estar burlándote de todo el mundo, cuando en realidad eres el blanco perfecto de burlas si alguien fuera lo suficientemente valiente para hacerte alguna. Es doloroso no ser más que un fantasma que puedes atravesar con una navaja y verle sangrar un instante después. Y si fuera a contestarte a lo que me preguntaste, no sé bien a que estoy jugando, pero no me cabe duda que seguí con esto únicamente para estar más cerca y verte más seguido. Ahora me siento tan mal por todo, tengo una horrible cicatriz, y un deseo de jamás haberte conocido. No tiene sentido, al igual que todo lo que haces, como aparecerte en la torre ese día que recuerdo perfectamente. ¿Por qué tuvo que ser así? ».

Guardó silencio y se sintió libre.

Hein se quedó en su lugar, el frío aire de la madrugada refrescándole el rostro y llenando sus pulmones. Algún impulso que no comprendió lo empujó a buscar la mano del otro, tomándola. Se sintió miserable, por aquello que había sentido y había dicho, queriendo borrarlo como si hubiera sido escrito para enviárselo en esos cortos intercambios de mensajes que sostenían a veces, esperando que el viento ya se hubiera llevado sus palabras tan lejos como fuera posible. Su mano estaba helada pero no estaba muerto, pensó si era siempre así, tan frío. Yamazaki se había atrevido a tocarlo más de una vez, tirando con fuerza de su brazo y ahora intentando limpiar la sangre de su rostro tras haberlo golpeado, pero no podía recordar cómo se sintió lo último, frio o caliente. Aunque si estaba clara su torpeza hasta cuando intentaba ser delicado, con la piel endurecida de haber dado tantos golpes y haber bloqueado tantos otros. Yamazaki apretó su mano con fuerza.

— Oh… _pero que cruel puedes ser, hombrecito_.

— No iba a dejar que me mate, señor.

— _Las serpientes son malas, muerden por placer_ —tomó aire y se mantuvo pensativo por un segundo, intentando recordar cómo debía seguir—: _Es cierto que no tienen más veneno para la segunda picadura._

Hein soltó su mano y lo observó en silencio, un tanto asombrado, sintiéndose mal por no haber pensado antes que en realidad era un tipo inteligente, sin embargo, ahora lo invadía una curiosidad tremenda: Qué otras cosas más podría descubrir acerca de él, que otras cosas podría escucharlo decir, qué debería hacer para enterarse de todo eso y cuanto debería sacrificar en el proceso. El mayor hizo lo que pudo para incorporarse, tosiendo apenas algo de sangre, no parecía nada grave. Se tocó la mandíbula como si estuviera acomodándosela, Hein creyó escuchar un crujido pero estaba demasiado distraído viéndolo como para ponerse a pensar en si eso era bueno o malo. Decidió que sería mejor para los dos salir de ahí y por fin se puso de pie, sacudiendo su ropa e intentando arreglarla, el cansancio le comenzaba a molestar.

Yamazaki encontró bastante extraño que él siguiera ahí, tomando cierta distancia, pero de algún modo esperándole, lentamente se puso de pie, sintiendo aquel ligero mareo tras recibir un golpe en la cabeza, aún intoxicado por la fuerza que el joven mayordomo poseía tan bien escondida. Se pasó una mano por la cara, limpiando algo de sangre que ya comenzaba a secarse, las heridas parecían cerradas, no paraba de asombrarse cuán rápido se le permitía recuperarse.

— Supongo que ya está bien, entonces puedo irme.

Algo en el tono de su voz delataba sus intenciones, y casi pudo adivinar que no tenía nada mejor que hacer y no le dañaría demasiado quedarse pero a pesar de haber pensado en que responder, las palabras se agolparon en su garganta y no hubo forma de que pudieran salir. Para su sorpresa, Hein se encogió de hombros y le dio la espalda para comenzar a caminar en dirección contraria, alejándose a quien sabe dónde, y le dio la impresión que si lo dejaba ir no volvería a verlo jamás. Su elegante silueta perdiéndose en la distancia cavaba profundo en su interior dejándolo hueco, molesto con él y consigo mismo al permitirse sentir cantidad de cosas extrañas, y no se había dejado romper la cara contra el suelo para que se fuera sin al menos dar una explicación. Solo tenía el eco de su voz en un lastimero soliloquio retumbando en su mente. Casi tenía ganas de seguir peleando contra él, abrirle el pecho con su navaja para poder observar que había dentro y así ver si en ese corazón suyo existía respuesta al por qué de todo aquello que hubieran vivido. Sabía que debía ser así.

Siguió su camino. Los ruidos de la vida nocturna de aquella ciudad y sus pesados pasos de fondo, pero estaba tranquilo, ya había pasado por ello y si esta vez debía morir, ya había hecho la paz consigo mismo y en la suerte de anonimato del cual gozaba en Estados Unidos su perdida no lastimaría a nadie. Billy sabría perdonarlo. Geese enviaría a alguien más por flores para Lilly.

Hein tomó aire cuando la torpe mano de Yamazaki lo sostuvo por el hombro, tirando de él para así voltearlo y tal vez acabar con él mirándolo a la cara, pero no había brillo platinado por el cual temer y la paz que equivocadamente había sentido se volvió una sensación de caos absoluta. Su otra mano subió por su cuello y le apretó la mandíbula con fuerza, sosteniéndolo firmemente, como si creyera que fuera a escapar, cuando ambos sabían a la perfección que ya no había lugar para fugas de ninguna clase. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió que su vista se enfocaba en lo que tuviera al frente a pesar de no tener sus preciados lentes, y tal como la vez que lo hubiera conocido, esa forma en que lo miraba logró inmovilizarlo.

Sintió una angustia invadirlo cuando él se acercó lo suficiente para darle lo que quería desde hacía tanto. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, incapaz de verlo ahora, sin ánimos de tener tan cerca la oscuridad de su mirada en la cual podria perderse por siempre. Los labios del otro sobre los suyos propios todavía tenían restos del metálico sabor a sangre y con algo más de presión lo forzó a abrir la boca más rápido de lo que se le permitía reaccionar, demasiado abrumado con lo que ansiaba y lo que obtenía. Su cuerpo tembló al sentir la lengua intrusa y los dientes filosos hacer lo propio, envenenándolo. La serpiente mentirosa se había salido con la suya, y ahora su cuerpo entumido solo quería caer al igual que el principito lo habia hecho, sobre la arena ardiente, tan ardiente como lo que sentía por ese hombre que sólo le seguía haciendo daño. Se aferró a él con fuerza y lo besó con ganas, de algun modo intentando emular ese salvajismo suyo tan característico. Él pareció curvar la boca en una sonrisa, pudo sentirlo.

Yamazaki se apartó apenas, aún sosteniendo su rostro, solo para verlo ardiendo en un rubor demasiado encantador que le iba a la perfección. Hein logró apartarlo y retrocedió unos pasos, cubriendo su cara con ambas manos en un fútil intento para ocultar la vergüenza que sentía.

— Lo siento pero...—murmuró cuando por fin pareció recobrar la compostura, aún estaba inquieto y con la cabeza gacha no podía ver si todavía tenia agolpada toda la sangre en la cabeza. Se cruzó de brazos y se movió ligeramente, como si sintiera frío. Yamazaki no supo que responder a su innecesaria disculpa, y un ligero enojo lo movió a avanzar hacia él. Su corazón golpeandole el pecho dolorosamente en una emoción que llevaba rato sin sentir y no pretendía dejar que se esfumara tan pronto.

—Lo siento, pero no puedo conducir así.

—¿Qué? —preguntó alterado y sin entenderlo, tan borde como era, su enojo parecía incrementar siempre que algo estaba fuera de su comprensión, por más simple que fuera.

—Creo que usted y yo nos debemos una charla al menos —levantó la cabeza y le sonrió—: Es...mi noche libre, ¿no podría llevarme a algún otro lugar?

Hein se encogió de hombros y le hizo una seña, indicando en la dirección que había dejado estacionado el auto de Geese. Aún era temprano. El mayor no contestó, pero se acercó a él arrastrando los pies, lentamente. Fijó la vista en su cara y en ella ya no veía ningún fantasma que fuera a atormentarlo.

Yamazaki entonces echó a reír, al fin libre de su maldición.

* * *

 **N/A1:** Hahah! Quien habria pensado que Yamazaki ha leido el Principito (fue de lo que mas me divirtió al escribir)

 **N/A2:** Si, tenía muchas ganas que Yamazaki y Hein se agarraran a golpes, pero acabó todo bien. No puedo creer que le rompi los lentes a Hein, me siento un bully de secundaria xD vamos a reemplazarlos en el cap que siga, no se preocupen.

Es todo por este capitulo, hasta la próxima actualización, y muchisimas gracias por leer!


End file.
